Finally Letting You Go
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: Leah Clearwater has finally let go of Sam, and has gained a new life. One where she has everything, and is always happy. But when her secret gets out, she will have to make a choice. A choice that could cost her her life. Follow Leah Clearwater as she learns the true meaning of loves and finally gets a chance to follow her long lost dreams.
1. Finally Letting You Go

**Leah's POV: **

It was Sam and Emily's wedding day. The day I have dreaded for two years. I couldn't stop the pain that flowed freely, trying to tear me apart.

During the wedding, I was quiet, but I only smiled when someone looked my way to, no doubt, see how I was holding up. But they weren't fooled. They knew. That smile was fake. The wedding passed quickly, which was good for me because I didn't know how much more I could take. The reception was here, and as I looked around, I winced. The Cullen's, as crazy as it may be, were invited to the wedding, and Alice and Rosalie had done everything in their power to make this the best day ever. Lucky me. Note the sarcasm.

People went to their tables and started to get ready to say a few words to the bride and groom. Of course, being the lucky charm I was, was seated at a table with Paul, Edward, Bella, Seth, and Rosalie. Paul wasn't too happy about it, and Edward looked like he wanted to push Paul off a cliff. Edward smirked, hearing my thoughts. I felt myself smile back. I was pretty spot on with that statement.

I had a few cruel words to say to the "bride and groom" and Edward shot a disapproving look my way. Screw him. I will do and say whatever the hell I want.

Emily got up and walked towards the mic, and made an announcement that made my heart stop.

"I'm pregnant!," Emily squealed. The crowd clapped and told her congrats. I saw a few heads turn towards me, and I kept my face blank, staring straight ahead, forcing myself to think about this.

I was furious. She stole my dream. She stole everything. But wait.

Only she didn't. Something inside me shifted, as if...I was...at ease.

"Who would like to go first?," the host asked, holding out the mic towards the crowd. I stood, and I heard a few -scratch that I heard a LOT- of groans and swear words as I made my way to the stage. I felt Edward's eyes on me, confused because my thoughts had gone blank, then started again, but with a new light. I was confused too.

I grabbed the mic, and I no longer felt the need to hurt them. My former cruel speech was gone and I new one was formed in the making. I stared out into the crowd and took a deep breath.

"Today, my cousin got married. And throughout the day, I realized a lot of things. Thing I should have seen and understood two years ago. I know today is a happy day, but I need to say somethings. And its way past overdue. I owe a lot of people apologizes...Jacob, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared...I'm sorry for being bitter and I'm sorry for making your lives worse than they needed to be. Thank you for being there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. Mom, I'm sorry for zoning out and not being the same since dad died. But most of all, I want to apologize to Emily and Sam. Emily, I love you. And I was wrong. I blamed you for everything, I cursed the day you were born, and I was jealous. Extremely jealous. Sam, I was angry at you for what you did to me, and how I had to find out. But then I realized, I had no control. I realized that Sam was never really mine. He was Emily's and he will always belong to Emily. I realized that taking my anger out on everyone else wasn't a good idea, because as a result, everyone hates me. Emily,, I was jealous of you because you were living a dream I always wanted for myself and Sam when we were together. But today, when you told each other 'I do', I realized that it was never _my_ dream. It was always yours. I used to tell myself that Sam picked Emily because I was a genetic dead-end, she was prettier, smarter, better, that I wasn't good enough..but no. It's because you love her, and love is something you can't control. I want to say I'm sorry. To both of you. I made your lives hell, I forced you to remember the past, I made you feel my pain, and I realized I was wrong. I was so so very wrong. And I am truly sorry for ruining your lives. You two deserve each other, and I wish you the best of luck to the future to come. And now that I know what I have done, and I have learned from my mistake...I only have one thing to say to you two."

"Congratulations. I love you. Both of you. Sam, take care of Emily, because if you don't, I'm hunting you down. To the bride and groom!"

The crowd stood, cheering and applauding, tears streaming out of their eyes. I was done with my pain. No more tears. I no longer wanted Sam the way I used to. And boy it felt good.

Out of no where, Emmett grabbed me and swung me around like a rag doll. I laughed.

"You know Emmett, I need my lungs, so I would really appreciate it if you didn't crush them," I said, causing him to release me. I walked back to my table, only to be stopped again.

"Leah that was...," Paul sobbed.

I laughed. "I made Paul cry. Awesome."

"Leah are you on drugs?" Jared asked me through his tears. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Im proud of you sis...Dad wouldve been proud," Seth said, a tear rolling down his cheek as he hugged me. I hugged him back, a tear of my own falling.

"Thanks Seth. That means a lot to me."

I turned to the crowd, raising an eyebrow.

"Today is Sam and Emily's day. Go talk to the bride and groom, not to me," I said, shooing them away with my hands.

I sat at the table, and started to eat, but everyone in the room was staring at me. I put my fork down and sighed heavily.

"It's because they are proud of you Leah. They didn't think you could do that," Edward said, his voice being heard through the silent room. I shrugged.

"I didn't want to be in pain anymore. I didn't just do that for them, I did it for me. I feel a thousand pounds lighter. God I can say Sam's name without bursting into tears! SAM SAM," I replied.

I heard everyone in the room laugh. Rosalie gave me a thumbs up, and I returned it when she slapped Emmett upside the head for drooling over his food. He was pretending of course, but it was still funny.

Music started, and people got up to dance.

"May I have this dance m'lady?" Embry asked, holding his hand out to me. I giggled.

"Why yes you shall," I said, standing and letting him drag me onto the dance floor. He spun me around dipped me, pretending to drop me. I punched him in the arm.

"If I fall I'm taking you with me Call," I muttered. Embry flashed me a grin, and we continued to dance. I heard people from all over talking about me, saying how proud they were of me for letting Sam go. I smiled. I was proud of myself too.

"She was amazing. Look at her now, smiling and laughing with her friends. She changed today. She changed for the better."

"Emily is in tears! Her speech even made Sam cry a bit. I didn't think Leah could do that. But she did. Her father would be proud of her. Very proud."

I switched dance partners, and I was dancing with Paul. I rolled my eyes.

"Still crying tears of joy Pauly Bear?," I asked, smirking. Paul let out a low growl, but I smile still played along his lips.

"Your speech was very nice Leah. Unexpected, yes. But it was nice all the same," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Since when did Paul Lahote care about me?" I asked, feigning shock. We both snickered.

"I do care. You just made it impossible before because you were still panting after Sam," he shot back.

I rolled my eyes. "Sam is with Emily. They are happy which makes me happy." My smile got bigger, and Paul twirled me around again, and I laughed as I kicked him in the shin.

"It's great you feel that way about me," I heard a deep voice say from behind me. Paul released me and I turned to face Sam. I smiled.

"That depends. I'm feeling a lot of things towards a lot of people now. You have to be more specific," I murmured as we danced, people staring. Paul was dancing with Emily now, and they both watched us, well they mostly watched me as did everyone else. They were scared I might phase. Please.

Sam laughed his deep laugh. "And would you care to elaborate?"

I nodded towards Embry. "I want to slap the color off his face because when we were dancing he pretending to drop me. I want hug Seth and just spin him all around because he is my lil bro and I love him to death. I want to kick Paul in the nuts because he smacked my ass before he passed me off to you...Oh yeah! And I want to strangle Emmett for treating me like a rag doll in front of the entire population of La Push."

Sam and I laughed. "You're still very violent Leah. I guess some things don't change."

I chuckled. "I have to be violent with them. They get a little touchy feely and OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"You can't kill them in a room full of people Leah."

"I could always wait until they're asleep."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For that speech..it was amazing. And you didn't lash out on anyone...why did you do it?"

"I don't know why I did it. I guess I was just tired of sitting around waiting for you to come back to me. I knew it wasn't going to happen. And I was tired of having to cry myself to sleep at night, and then put on a brave face in public. I wanted it to stop. And it did. I let you go, and I feel...so much better. Like..I was flying."

I pulled away from Sam and smiled. "Go dance with your wife Mr. Uley. She's waiting for you."

Sam laughed, before turning and walking away.

Jacob caught me by my waist, grinning as he danced with me.

"I have to admit Ms. Clearwater, I'm impressed. You were great today." he told me. I laughed.

"I've got that a lot today oh mighty Alpha. But thank you."

"You seem happier."

"I feel happier. It was so great to be able to let him go, to just...forget the pain and replace with something more positive. I'm happy for Sam and Emily. I want to help with the baby names!"

"You women with your babies."

"What? I always wanted a child. I want a boy first, then a girl so the boy can beat up anyone who hurts my little princess."

"You're awfully cheerful today...are you sure you aren't on drugs?"

"If someone asks me that one more time I'm going to explode. No I am not on drugs. Do you want a blood test?"

"It might help clear the suspicions."

"Shut up pup."

"Or what wolverine? You'll claw me to death?"

"It seems like a good choice to make at the moment."

"You're a feisty one."

"I'll be feisty to the point where I shove my foot up your-" I was cut off my Jacob kissing me. Oh god he was _kissing me_. And I was enjoying it.

I tangled my fingers in his hair, crushing him to me. We kissed each other hungrily, our tongues fighting for dominance. I moaned against his lips, before we both pulled away, gasping for air. I was now aware of people staring at us in shock, amusement, and some people almost looked smug. Creepy.

Jacob and I slowly released each other, blushing, still trying to catch our breath. Seth appeared at my side, shooting daggers at Jacob. Jacob passed me to Seth, the walked away, looking like sad little puppy. I frowned. I didn't like it when he was sad.

"That was disgusting Leah! Why would you do that?!" Seth hissed, pulling me to a secluded corner. I fought back a smile. He was being the protective brother our father had taught him to be. Cute, but when it was not needed.

"Seth relax! You're shaking! You don't want to whole rez to know we're freaks do you?!", I hissed back, my eyes looking at the crowd to see if they were watching us. Some of them were, but they couldn't hear us.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you and Jake been a thing."

"Wait a second. We are not a thing."

"Really? So you trying to eat each other's faces didn't clearly state that?"

"I can explain..."

"Please do."

"I..Um..."

"I didn't think so. You destroyed the innocence of my mind Leah. Thanks so much."

"You are very welcome my darling brother. Nothing is going on..Okay maybe there is but I don't have the facts now."

"That was...Sam is glaring at Jacob right now."

"What?", I say, following his gaze. He was right. Sam and Jacob seemed to be having a conversation from across the room using facial expressions. I winced.

"Okay. Seth I promise to tell you what's going on. But first _I _need to know what's going on. Keep being a cutie bro. The chicks are checking you out," I whisper in his ear, nodding towards a group of girls who were literally up to their elbows in drool over my brother.

I walked over to Jacob, sitting next to him. "Hey Alpaca."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Hey beautiful. I like my new nickname."

I laughed. "It seemed to suit you."

"I lot of things suit me but it's definitely not this suit."

"I think you look cute!"

"Aw that means so much to me!"

"Glad to see you kept your sense of humor."

"Nice to see you kept your abrasive side."

"Someone has to. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to deal with Paul and his dirty mind."

"I heard Paul likes your ass."

"Tough chiz because he isn't getting none."

"And what about me? Am I allowed to look?"

"Look at it all you want, but if you touch it, you're losing your hands."

"Shame. I like my hands."

"You are so weird Jacob."

"Says the girl who just willingly danced with Paul."

"I like Paul! He's cute. Cuter than you."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down Jake I was kidding! All of you are freaking gorgeous. Happy?"

"Not really."

"Well the let me cheer you up," I said, kissing him. He pulled my chair closer to his as we kissed, and I'm pretty sure our faces were changing colors due to the lack of oxygen.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and we quickly pulled apart, blushing.

"Well well. Looks like Leah and Jacob are more than Alpha and Beta," Jared sneered. I gave him the middle finger, flashing him a grin.

"I didn't know you two were a thing," Alice said, standing behind me. I winced. Vampires and their Houdini acts.

Jacob turned to give Alice a stony glare. I smiled.

"Go back to the Texas Ranger Alice," Jacob snapped at her. I giggled. Jasper stood next to Alice now, smirking.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that Clifford the big red dog was jealous," Jasper purred, wrapping an arm around Alice's tiny waist. I giggled. Great. A war at the wedding. How romantic. I heard Edward chuckle as he and the rest of the Cullen's came over to us.

"Carlisle. I need you to do a drug test on Leah. We think she may have an addiction," Paul stated, glancing at me. I snarled playfully.

"I am not on drugs Paul! Just because I decide to be happy for Emily and Sam that automatically means I'm on drugs?!"

"Well...you have been acting strange lately. I mean, not only did you. Leah freaking Clearwater, admit you were wrong and apologize in front of hundreds of people, but you also started to French kiss Jacob. That has strange written all over it," Embry said, smirking.

I stood, shaking. I punched Embry in the face with so much force, he flew out of his chair and flew three feet back, Embry scrambled to his feet, angry, his nose broken and bleeding. I lunged for him. It took Emmett, Jacob _and_ Edward to hold me back. I forced myself to calm down.

I jerked away from everyone, then I stomped outside, sitting in the grass. I closed my eyes, and took deep breaths, thinking happy thoughts.

I looked up at the sky. It was getting late. The moon was full, shining down on us from the sky, the pale ghostly light was somehow calming. The dark sky was lit up by the many bright stars. I sighed heavily. I could hear the party from out here, but I don't think I was ready to go back in there without phasing.

I looked up at the sky again, a tear falling after I remembered how on the last night of my father's life, we stared out the hospital window, staring at the stars.

Jacob walked outside a few minutes later.

"Hey. Emily and Sam are about to go. Do you want to say good-bye?", he asked, taking my hand.

I nodded and stood, quickly wiping away my tear. I followed him inside, ignoring the stares as I walked to Emily and Sam.

"Leah!" Emily squealed, throwing her arms around me. I laughed weakly.

"Hey Emily. I just wanted to say bye...you guys are going on your honeymoon..." I whispered, releasing her from the hug. Emily nodded, excited that I was talking to her without phasing into a giant dog out of anger.

"I..I'm sorry Leah. For everything. Thank you. For being the maid of honor," Emily whispered back, holding my hand. I smiled at her.

"It was nothing Emily. Have fun," I say, hugging her and Sam one last time before I held out the present I got them.

"Leah you didn't need to.." Sam mumbled, frowning. I shook my head.

"I wanted to. Open it! I'm getting gray hairs over here!," I snapped, grinning.

Emily and Sam opened the box, their faces shocked.

"Leah you...you...", Sam barely managed to choke out. I laughed.

"I had to do some pretty intense stuff to afford this. I knew you wouldn't take it if I used my college fund, so I just got the money somewhere else!", I say cheerfully.

Emily and Sam rushed out with the rest of the crowd to see the new car I had gotten them. The most expensive of them all. The new Audi, with intense speed, leather seats, all the goods. Even a T.V in the back seat for the kids.

"Leah you...you...," Sam's face seemed to be changing colors. I realized he was having trouble breathing. I patted him on the back.

"No need to thank me...oh wait yes there is!," I cheer. Everyone laughs.

Sam and Emily crushed me in a hug, making me gasp for air.

"Sam you're crushing the poor child," Esmé shouted over the noise, and Sam let me go, laughing.

"I owe you Lee Lee."

"Yeah. I know. I was thinking a little vacation later in the year..", I teased.

Once again, everyone laughs as Sam and Emily got in the car, and drove away.

I smiled and turned to walk home. "Leah. You want me to drive you?" Jacob asked, holding out his hand. I smiled and nodded.

Today was the best day of my life.

And it was about to get better.


	2. Last Night Only

Jacob drove me home. It wasn't awkward at all! We talked and laughed. It was...fun. I invited him inside because my mom and Seth weren't home yet and I didn't want to be alone.

Jacob and I sat in my bedroom, I on the bed and he on the couch in the corner.

"Did you see Sam's face when you walked up on the stage?" Jacob asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I did! He gave me a death glared because he thought I was going to ruin his wedding!" I replied, brushing my hair.

"He was crying."  
"Really? Nice! I made Sam cry!"  
"He said he was going to phase every night..."  
"Well, I'm going to give him a show."  
"Are you going to scar him for life?"  
"Of course! It would be pay back for all those times he's thought of Emily and him.:

Jacob laughed, causing me to grin. I started to get undressed, unaware of him watching me.

"Leah..." Jacob whispered, blushing.

I smirked. "What's wrong oh mighty Alpha? You've never seen a naked women before?"

"Um...I refuse to answer that."

"Whatever wolf man," I mutter, walking to the bathroom.

I take a shower, brush my teeth, then get dressed in sweats and a tank top.

Jacob was laying on my bed, shoes and shirt off. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't just materialize on my bed Black," I hiss, pushing him off. Jacob laughed, and got back on my bed laying next to me. I sighed heavily. I was gonna let that one slide for tonight. I was too tired to do anything about it.

Jacob smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed and smacked his arm lightly. Jacob Black. My best friend.

Little did I know in a few weeks, everything would change.

* * *

I growled, crushing a rock in my hand. This was crazy. A few weeks had passed, with no vampire issues for the pack. Jacob was my best friend, and now that I was over Sam, it made it easier to be nice to Paul and Jared. But then Bella came back, carrying some demon spawn that could wipe out the entire city or something like that. The packs split. Jacob, Seth and I were protecting the Cullen's. And the other wolves were with Sam, planning an attack of some sort.

I paced the floor of the Cullen's living room, muttering every cuss word I knew in every language I knew. What have these vampires done for me? They made me phase and kill my father. They made me lose Sam and cause me immense pain. Why am I here helping them? Oh that's right! Because Jacob imprinted on the demon spawn and now the Vampire Mafia decides it wants to cause a damn war. I couldn't handle this. I swear to god if one of those leeches hurt Seth, I'm ripping them limb from limb and burning them in the Earth's core.

Jasper stood in the doorway, smirking. I glared at him, giving him the middle finger.

"Look here Mood Ring, just because you're the 'good guy' doesn't mean I wont rip your arms off and shove them down your throat," I snapped. Jasper frowned and took a step towards me. I took a step back, bursting into tears.

I was in pain. So much pain. Jacob had kissed me, and I thought we had something...something more than friendship. But once again, fate screwed me over. Jacob had Renesmee now, and I would always be the odd one out. No one to love me. No one to care about me. I didn't belong here. I was...just taking up space. I felt Jasper's stone cold arms wrap around me, telling me it was going to be okay. But he was wrong. I would never be okay. Never again. I wanted to end it all. End it.

I pushed away from him, and I ran out the Cullen house, through the woods, into La Push. I was in human form when I ran into Paul.

"Leah. The Vampire's pet. Why don't you go jump off a cliff? No one even likes you, we just tolerate you because Sam asked us too. You are nothing," he sneered. I pushed past him, running to the cliffs. He was right. He was always right. Everyone was right. I didn't belong here.

I kicked off my shoes, and I stared down at the water below. I took a deep breath. I took a few steps back, then I was running.

Then I was falling. Falling off the cliff.  
I hit the rocks, my bones breaking, the darkness pushing me farther under the water.

**Edward's POV: **

I jerked up, and I growled. I was racing out the door, pushing myself harder. Faster, ignoring everyone's screaming and confused thoughts. ]

Leah was going to kill herself. Her thoughts were still ringing in my head.

_I'm going to end it all. End it._

No. I couldn't. I jumped over the border, jumping over Paul who was on patrol. He let out a howl before following me. I reached Sam and Emily's house. I ripped open the door, my eyes locking with Sam's.

"Leah jumped off a cliff," I choked out, before turning and running to the beach, the pack of wolves following me. I reached the beach just in time to see her jump, her body slamming into the rocks, her bones shattering. I jumped in the water, grabbing her waist and pulling her up. She wasn't breathing. I was panicking.

"She's not breathing," I shout, as I pull her body up to the shore. The pack phased back and surrounded her bloody form.

"Sam can I take her to Carlisle?," I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Sam nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. I picked up Leah, and I raced back to my house, crazed. Her blood smelled horrible.

"Carlisle! She's not breathing!," I yell as I kick down the front door, laying her on the table. Jacob and Seth pushed past the crowding vampires, their faces horrified.

"Edward..what?" Seth whispered, still staring at his sister. I shook my head wildly.

"I don't know Seth! I was just sitting, her thoughts came so sudden...she wanted to end it all. I tried to follow her to La Push, but I was too late. She mixed her scent and it threw me off...but Paul gave her the answer. That moron _told _her to go jump off a cliff! I got Sam, and..we were too late. By the time we got there, she had already jumped," I spit out, my hands crushing a laptop. I winced. Alice was going to have my head for breaking her stuff. But I had more important things to worry about.

"Paul did this?!" Seth roared, pushing Emmett out the way as he ran out the front door. I didn't try to stop him. I took one last look at Leah.

She was broken.

And this was her way of calling out for help.

**Leah's POV: **

I felt cold hands on me, fixing something, talking about nonsense. I was too weak to move. Too weak to live. I wanted to die. But someone saved me. I forced myself to remember the voices, to match them with their faces.

Edward? Edward saved me?! Stupid leech. I wanted to die. But he was a "saint" or whatever the hell that is.

I sat up, looking like a super model. Something ain't right. I'm Leah Clearwater. I didn't belong in these designer jeans and sweater or shoes. Someone had tried to make her pretty. I snorted.

"Whoever tried to make me pretty needs to just give up. I will never be as pretty as Rosalie or Alice or Bella. I'm pretty sure I invented the word ugly. Just let me look like a dog. I do it every day," I say loudly, to make sure everyone can hear me. My comment earns a few chuckles from the other room. I walked out, wincing at the feel of the boots.

"You'll get used to it. And you are pretty. You just refuse to admit it," Rosalie whispered as she moved past me at vampire speed. I glared after her.

_There is no way in hell I will ever be as pretty as you Blondie. You stink, but you look like an angel. But me, Leah Clearwater, is the ugliest thing on the planet. Don't tell me I'm pretty. If I was pretty I would have a boyfriend and maybe I would be happy. Like normal people. _I thought bitterly.

Edward grimaced at my thoughts, but didn't look at me. Jacob ran up to me and caught me in a huge bear hug. I pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch me Jacob Black I am done with you! You left me for some demon spawn, and now you want to act like you care. I jumped off a cliff for a reason. Death. And since no one wants to give me that, I guess I will just have to suffer for the rest of my years! I don't want to be alive Jacob! I even asked Alistar to kill me, since we all know that guy is a bit on the sadistic side. And he refused! Its like everyone _wants _me to suffer! I don't want you to ever talk to me again Jacob. Go back to kissing the precious ground Renesmee walks on and if you ever touch me again I will burn you alive," I scream in his face, before I spun around, and walked out of the house.

I heard clapping and cheers coming from the room. Rosalie was the loudest. I smirked. But my smile slowly faded as I realized Jacob had followed me. I groaned.

"Leah what's wrong?" he whispered, grabbing my arm, causing me to stop walking. I growled.

I broke his arm with a single twist, and I laughed when he cried out in pain.

"I told you to never touch me again. I don't care if you're friends with the vampires or if you want to spend the rest of your life with Renesmee. Just don't expect me to sit by and watch. Have a happy life Jacob. I want nothing more to do with you," I snapped, as Carlisle rushed out and dragged Jacob back inside the house.

Bella came out and glared at me. "You're just jealous because he left you just like Sam did. You have no one because no one wants you" Bella hissed. I giggled, everyone staring at us in shock.

"You aren't one to talk Bella. I'm over Sam. And unlike you, I didn't use Jacob to ease my pain. I had to suffer for two years on my own Bella. You have had everything handed to you on a silver platter ever since the day you were born. Not only are you a vampire and get to live forever, but you have enough money to feed your family and enough money to buy the god damn country. You get to spend eternity with your precious Edward and you have never had to work for anything! You had a life as a human. You could have been happy. You call me a bitter harpy. Well, you'd be bitter to if everyone hated you and if you were the only female wolf. Don't talk to me about selfish or that I'm jealous. You led Jacob on. You forced him to suffer with you because you're _Bella Cullen_ and you think life is just a big game. There are girls out there who live in cardboard boxes, who have to be strippers to get money, and you just sit here and take advantage of it all. I am tired of you thinking you are better than everyone else. Oh and News flash sweetheart! Just because you have some stupid shield doesn't mean you can fight. I hope the sadistic witch twin makes you suffer," I spat out, shaking.

Bella lunged for me. I didn't phase, instead I grabbed her by her throat and I crushed her slowly, smiling as her skin began to crack. I have never felt this strong before.

Bella gasped for air, even though she didn't need it. I ripped off her arm, laughing as she cried without tears.

"You think you're so special don't you Bella? Please. Edward could do better. I have to say, I like Rosalie more than I like you. Shame," I whisper in her ear, kicking her with enough force to send her flying through the wall. Edward ran out of the house, snarling as he lunged for me. I kicked him in the throat, making him fly through the wall just like Bella.

I smiled and waved to them cheerfully.

"Aw how cute! You two are going to die together? Every couple's dreams! Note the sarcasm."

Rosalie laughed and was at my side in a flash.

"I'm starting to like you wolf girl," She announced, smiling. I smiled back.

"I'm starting to like you too leech," I replied.

My last day here, and I made myself famous.

I am Leah Clearwater. That's my name don't wear it out!

* * *

The wolves stood in line beside the vampires, watching as the vampires in black cloaks slowly approached us. I made myself think happy thoughts...oh I know! 'I laughed really hard yesterday when I found out Paul had got his ass kicked by my little brother.

_No one messes with a Clearwater,_ Seth thoughts, flashing a wolfy grin. I barked a laugh, nudging him gently in the side.  
_If we die today Seth, I want you to know that I love you. You're pretty cool for a little brother, _I whisper in my thoughts, a single tear rolling down my fur. Seth whimpered.

_I love you too Leah. I'll see you in heaven. _he whispered back, licking the tear off my cheek. I turned to Edward.

_Edward if you make it tell my mom that Seth and I love her. Protect her and Charlie okay? And I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. _I thought quickly. Edward nodded, his face pained.

I faced forward, realizing I missed out on the first part of the conversation. Carlisle was talking to the black-haired leech, Aro I think his name was. What is with their names? So creepy and made so no one can pronounce it. Wonderful.

I looked over, and wished I hadn't. I locked eyes with a vampire. It felt like gravity. He was my summer, spring, winter, and fall. He held me here, his beautiful crimson eyes on me, never leaving. His name? What was it?!

"Demetri," Edward stated, causing several to turn to look at him. But Demetri and I still stared at each other. His name was beautiful, just like him.

_Dear god Leah you didn't! _Jacob growled. I snarled at him snapping my eyes away from Demetri. I rammed into him out of anger.

_DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME CRAP ABOUT MY IMPRINT YOU IMPRINTED ON A DEMON SPAWN! SO HELP ME JACOB BLACK I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! _I snarled, the noise echoing over the trees.

I turned back to Demetri, whimpering. I wanted to be closer. I could feel the exact distance between us. I didn't like it.

Seth was quiet. I listened to his thoughts then I laughed. HE IMPRINTED ON PAIN JANE! Oh joy!

_Seth! My brother! Welcome to the club! Paw five. Okay..maybe now isn't the time but later! Oh I imprinted oh joy! _

Seth and I's joy quickly vanished as the Volturi turned to leave. Seth and I tilted our heads back, and let out two of the longest, most agony filled howls.

The Volturi turned to look at us, confused.

"Why are the wolves so saddened by our departure?", Aro asked, his brow furrowed.

"Maybe you should ask them," Edward snapped.

I jumped to my feet, and started to walk towards Aro. Sam jumped in front of me, growling. I snarled raising myself higher. I was so done with him.

Seth and I made a decision, and it changed us forever.

_God dammit Sam I am done with you! Stop trying to control me! If I want to talk to the leech I want to talk to him! You and your groupies can piss off because I am a grown ass women. I can protect myself and Seth! _I roared, causing him to whimper and back down. Seth and I trotted forward to meet Aro.

I barked happily, wagging my tail like a good little doggy. Edward chuckled.

"Aro if it's quite alright Leah and her brother would like me to speak for them?" Edward murmured, petting Seth lightly on the head. Aro nodded, grabbing Edward's hand and seeing our thoughts through him. Aro got a big goofy smile on his face as he turned to look at me and Seth. Seth ran past Aro and stood in front of Jane, lowering himself down to her feet, whimpering.

Jane stared down at him, confusion. Seth whimpered again, scooting closer to her. Alec snarled at Seth, pulling Jane behind him.

"Sh Alec let Seth be near Jane. Demetri, come forward," Aro snapped. Demetri glided forward, his eyes on me. I stared at him. I shook out my fur, then I circled him, rubbing my head against his side. I howled again.

"Perhaps Aro...maybe you, and Jane could come with us back to our house and we can settle this?" Carlisle suggested. Aro nodded, telling the rest of his mafia to go on. They left slowly, their eyes filled with hate.

Oh things just get better and better...

* * *

Seth and I phased back to human form and got dressed, and we paced the kitchen floor together.

"Leah. I'm losing my mind over here," Seth said. I nodded.  
"Me too Seth. I feel like I should be put in a mental hospital. I mean, I'm Leah Clearwater! I _willingly_ went and touched a bloodsucker. I think I need medication", I replied.

"It was crazy! I mean, she's beautiful but she...oh god mom is gonna skin me alive," Seth muttered. I laughed darkly.

"If anything she'll skin me first. She'll blame me for setting a bad example."

"Did you see the way her brother looked at me?!"

"Well yeah Seth I would be the same way! I mean, if I was a vampire, I wouldn't want you to be socializing with a giant dog who could destroy me within the blink of an eye!"

"Hey! We can start a club now! You, me and Jacob!"

"Oh yeah! We need a name..Oh I know! 'The Leech Lovers!' Its catchy!"

Seth and I laughed so hard we cried. Emmett walked in, smirking.

"Maybe you two are crazy. Aro and Carlisle are ready for you. Come down stairs you Leech Lovers. Hey it is catchy"

We followed him into the living room and sat on the couch, away from everyone. Jane was in my face within a second.

"I don't know what you _mutts _have done to me, but you need to take it back!" she screamed in my face. I laughed.

"Look her leech, I can't take it back. Don't you think we would have by now if we could?", I shot back, keeping calm. Jane hissed.

"Pain," she spit out.

Nothing. Everyone looked at Bella.

"It's not me," she said. I shrugged.

"Jane. I invented pain. I suffered pain for two years of my life. I go through pain every day. So, any amount of pain you cause me really wont make me any different. I kind of like pain. Its like death. Peaceful yet deadly all at once," I mused. Everyone gawked at me.

I frowned. "What? Its true! I suffered for two years straight, no break. I had to watch my father die, knowing it was my fault. My boyfriend cheated on me with my cousin and I saw it. The list goes on. Pain is nothing."

Seth was staring at the floor, looking like he wanted to cry.

"Seth its okay."

Seth shook his head. "She hates me. Now I know what you mean Leah. That pain of knowing that you're not good enough for someone. Its..its something else.", he whispered, before running out the door, phasing mid-step and disappearing in the woods. I heard a sad howl. I groaned.

"Imprinting..what is that?", Aro asked, changing the subject.

"Imprinting is like when you meet that person for the first time. Nothing else matters except them. You do anything, be anything they need..", my voice trailed off.

Aro looked delighted. "You have imprinted on Demetri? And Seth has imprinted on Jane?" he asked. I nodded.

"When we wolves imprint, we have no control over it. Like, Seth can't undo it Jane. He can try, but it wont work." I answered. Jane shrieked, slamming her fist down on the coffee table causing it to break in half.

Aro's smile grew wider, his eyes sparkling. "Interesting...interesting indeed."

I was suddenly suspicious. Edward hissed, blocking me from Aro's view.

"That is not going to happen Aro. You must have lost your mind," Edward snarled.

Aro laughed. "You should let them decide dear Edward."

I smiled, catching on. I stood and crossed the room to Aro.

"My brother and I would be delighted to join you in Volterra. Just give us some time to pack!", I say cheerfully, hugging the vampire. Carlisle pulled us apart and looked at me.

"Leah are you sure you're alright? I mean, its one thing to imprint on Demetri, but now you're hugging people? Leah Clearwater does not hug," Carlisle whispered, checking my heart rate. I rolled my eyes, and laughed. Time for a change, don't you think? I thought.

Jasper came back, dragging Seth by his tail. Seth snapped at Jasper, but Jasper just laughed. I shook my head.

"Alice if you want, you can pack Seth and I's clothes. Seth phase back and get dressed. We are going to Italy! Wont it be fun?" I squeal, full of joy.

Maybe Carlisle was right. I have lost my sanity. First hugging, and now the smiling and giggling and squealing...its crazy. Oh well! I'm going to meet the vampire Mafia!

"I'm off to see Mafia! The vampire mafia of Oz!", I sing at the top of my lungs, giggling.

Oh yeah. I was crazy.


	3. Enough

Seth and I went home for some sleep, and to pick up some stuff we wanted to take with us to Italy. Aro knew to have a private jet waiting for us at the airport. I told him my mom wouldn't let us go. He knew it might take us a while to throw everyone off our trail. He had nodded, smiled, and left with Jane. To say Jane was angry would be a severe understatement. She was...well we might need a new word to describe how angry she was. It was hilarious and scary all at once.

"This is stupid. I don't want to go. Jane doesn't even like me,: Seth whined. I rolled my eyes, but I knew he was right. The vampire Mafia of Italy weren't too fond of us "dogs".

"We can decide in the morning," I whisper to him as I watch him climb into bed. Seth nods, and as soon as his head hits the pillow, he's out.

"Leah? Are you home?", Sue called from the kitchen. I slowly walked to greet her, annoyed.

"I heard you've been hanging around the Cullen's. It stops now. You are not like them. And your imprint? You and Seth will stay away from them. I am your mother and this pack, and La Push comes first, not some blood thirsty, demonic leeches," she said, her voice confident, as she expected me to give in.

She was dead wrong.

I stared at her in shock. A thousand words formed in my head. then vanished as I realized something. Sue was embarrassed by us. She has two children who imprinted on the enemy. I felt my anger rising, and the wolf was clawing its way out. But I had to fight it. I couldn't phase with her so close.

"No. I am over eighteen. I will make my _own _decisions! I don't care what you think of me and Seth you will not do this to us. You can go burn in-"

BAM!  
She slapped me, and I heard her bone crack. I heard a few gasps and I turned to see the pack watching, even Seth. I turned without another word, and I calmly walked upstairs to my room. I locked the door and I quietly packed the rest of my things. I put my clothes in a large suitcase, and I put a few of my valuables in a small backpack. I hid the bags under my bed.

My mother had crossed the lines today. She was going to pay. I refuse to put up with this crap anymore. I needed help. And I knew exactly where to get it. I felt a smile spread across my face as I pulled out my laptop, and I opened my chat room. Edward was online. Perfect.

**Edward. I need your help. My mother just slapped me, and she broke her hand. I need you to get her to Carlisle's house, or to the hospital so I can go. Dont tell anyone until we are already gone. Seth and I will be running away tonight. I know Aro and Jane already left, and that Felix-is that his name?- was flying the jet. Tell him to wait a bit longer. **I typed, my heart racing. Edward's reply came seconds later.

**Leah. You must have lost your mind! But fine. I will help you. I called Jacob a moment ago, he and Sue are on their way to our house. Be safe. And yes his name is Felix. He likes to flirt a lot and if he touches you, don't hesitate to take his arm off...wait never mind. Wait until he lands the plane to take his arm off. You might crash if you do it while he's flying...** He responded. I breathed a sigh of relief, smiling.

**Thanks so much Eddie! I owe you one! Call the pack and tell them you caught an unfamiliar vampire stench around the area. I need to get out of here as fast as possible. Seth and I could run but I don't know how far we will get. **(Leah typed this)

**I will be drive you to the airport. Take Seth and your bags and meet me halfway, but leave a false trail first. Alice packed some stuff for you. I will bring it. And don't call me Eddie, Lee-Lee!**

***le gasp* I can't believe you called me that Dr. Sparkles! You're lucky I need you or else I would kill you. **

***Laughs darkly* As if Leah. You couldnt... Dr. Sparkles?! Are there any other nicknames I should know about?!**

**Yeah! Hmm...Well you have Eddie, Dr. Sparkles, Mind Rapist, Tinkerbell, all that good stuff. But don't worry. No one knows about any of them. The pack only knows about Mind Rapist, and that's because that one is very accurate. **

**I'm rolling my eyes right now Leah. Hurry up! Jasper is getting suspicious because I'm laughing. And Alice just saw me disappear from her visions. You have twenty minutes to make it to the halfway point. Don't be late. ;) **

I laughed, and jumped to my feet, putting my laptop and cell phone inside my book bag. I grabbed my stuff and ran to Seth's room. I smiled when I saw he was packed and ready to go.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go," I whispered, as we ran out the backdoor and through the woods, creating a false trail to the south.

Seth laughed. "Well, you would have dragged me along with you anyways. And after seeing mom slap you, I didn't want to be in the house with her anymore. Besides. I always wanted to see the castle."

"I find it highly ironic how we are werewolves and yet we are running off to go with the vampire Mafia. We need to get our heads checked.", I reply, as we change our scent by rubbing nature on us. We ran through the woods again, hearts pounding as we raced to get to the halfway point. And sure enough, Edward was waiting for us, Volvo and all.

Seth grinned and hopped in beside me, laughing as Edward drove like a mad man through traffic.

Edward laughed, and he and I told Seth the plan, telling him about the little chat we had.

"I like Dr. Sparkles. It fits," Seth said cheerfully, smiling as Edward shot him a dark look. I rolled my eyes at them.  
Edward turned a sharp corner, and he parked at the back of the airport, getting out to help us with our bags.

"Thanks Edward. We owe you. We will come visit!," Seth says, him and Edward sharing a man hug, then Seth ran towards the plane. I laughed and turned to Edward.

"Thanks again Edward. This means a lot to me. Tell Rosalie I will call her when I can, and that we will visit. And...you're pretty cool for a vampire. Sorry for ruining your life. And tell Bella I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to apologize while I was still in the USA," I said, smirking as I hugged Edward tightly.

Edward laughed, and smiled crookedly. "Anytime Leah. Don't forget to call us. Love you Lee. You're like family. Don't forget that."

That brought tears to my eyes and I climbed the stairs to the plane, and turned to wave at him. Edward waited until we were in the plane before driving off, honking his horn three times. I laughed. He honked out the syllables for mind rapist. I was gonna miss those bloodsuckers, even if he did annoy me most of the time.

Seth and I settled into our seats, smiling at each other.

We were free. We made it.


	4. Guard Dogs

I walked into the throne room, staying close to Seth. We stood a few feet away from the three leaders, almost gagging at the intense vampire stench that surrounded us and invaded our lungs.

"Leah! Seth! How delightful!" Aro chirped, gliding forward until he was two feet away from us. I saw Seth shudder out of the corner of my eye, and I had to fight the urge to phase from the small distance that was between us.

"I guess we are the Volturi's new guard dogs huh? Sounds like fun! So, when we have an intruder, can I kill them right away or do I need approval? Because I don't like waiting," I say, breaking the silence.

A few of the vampires around us laughed, but the blonde one, Caius glared at me.

"Aro, brother, dogs should not be allowed in the castle! They stink! And they could turn on us at any moment," Caius hissed, smirking as he stood to his feet and grabbed Jane by her arm. "Watch what happens Aro."

Caius slapped Jane, and I gasped, as Seth phased and lunged for Caius, snarling. I phased, ramming into Seth. I stood in front of Caius protectively, glaring at Seth when he tried to get closer. Aro laughed. Laughed really hard.

"Caius that was a good thing! Now we know that if Jane is in danger and we can't help her, Seth can! And Leah can control her brother, can't you darling?" Aro purred stroking my fur, a thoughtful look on his face. I barked a laugh and nodded.

Seth whined and inched closer to Aro, sitting at his feet, whimpering. I sighed heavily, and walked over to him.

_Seth we have to phase back. But we need clothes..._I thought to him. Seth yanked Aro's robe, barking. Aro , surprisingly, understood.

"Alec. Show Leah and Seth their rooms. They need to phase back and they need clothes," Aro ordered, smiling at us. I licked his hand, and was surprised when it didn't make me puke. Aro laughed, and ignored the disgusted looks he got from Caius and some of the guard.  
Seth and I followed Alec through a bunch of hallways, and up some stairs. We reached our rooms, in the tower. Alec left us and Seth a and I went to our different room and got changed. Seth came and sat on my bed, frowning.

"Thanks for stopping me back there Leah. I..I didn't know what happen. I mean one minute I was calm and then the next, I was trying to rip his head off," Seth whispered. I shrugged.  
"I know why you did it. You didn't like the threat he posed to Jane, and your wolf felt the need to take him out. I wanted to kill him too, believe me. But I wont for some certain reasons. Reason one: Aro, even though he is creepy sometimes, he's nice and I don't want to kill his brother. Reason two, we would be killed first, since there are dozens of them and two of us."

Seth laughed. "So either way we're screwed?"

"Yup. But every choice comes with its consequences."

I pulled out my laptop, and logged into chat. I smiled and Seth did the same. Jane had a chat? And Felix did too? Well, I guess there are more to these vampires than meets the eye. Great now I'm quoting dumb plays...

(Fashion Diva: Alice, Beauty Queen: Rosalie, Dr. Sparkles: Edward, AlphaBlack: Jacob, TheOneAndOnlySheWolf: Leah, Mother Bear: Esmé, CullenClan: Carlisle, Clearwater Attack: Seth, SexyBeast: Emmett, Mojo Major: Jasper)

**Fashion Diva: Leah! Seth! How dare you leave and not tell me?!  
Beauty Queen: You are lucky you are in Italy Leah! I miss you!  
Fashion Diva: I miss you too! But Edward said you and Seth planned on visiting soon so its okay! Call me soon wolf girl!  
Dr. Sparkles: I did as you asked Leah. I waited a few hours to make sure you were on the plan before telling anyone...  
AlphaBlack: And he almost lost his life in doing so. Leah why would you do this?! You are my beta! You just walked out on** **us!**  
**TheOneAndOnlySheWolf: Guys! Calm down! And Jacob, you were always so busy with Renesmee, I didn't want to tell you. I hate when you do this...**

**Mother Bear: She has a point Jacob. She would want to tell you in private but you spend so much time with Nessie, she didn't have the time to stop and wait for you...  
CullenClan: Leah...I don't agree with your choice but I respect it. Tell Aro I said hello!  
Clearwater Attack: Carlisle! How's it going doc? And yeah Aro..he's busy but I'll pass along the message.**

**Sexy Beast: Wassup my fellow bloodsuckers!  
Mojo Major: You have serious issues to work out Emmett...  
Fashion Diva: Both of you shut up!  
TheOneAndOnlySheWolf: All of you are so weird except for Carlisle...I love you!**

**Clearwater Attack: Leah? Are you alright? Because last time I checked the only person you love is me..  
TheOneAndOnlySheWolf: Shut your face Seth. **

**Mojo Major: I have to say Leah, I like this name you gave me. "Mojo Major".  
Sexy Beast: I love you too Leah! Guess what!  
All chatters except for Emmett: What?!**

**Sexy Beast: Bella and Edward had a fight. Apparently Bella didn't like the fact that Edward smelled like you when he came home...  
Dr. Sparkles: I hugged Leah! Is that a crime?! Forget this I'm leaving. Leah, I will talk to you and Seth later.  
Clearwater Attack: Later Mind Rapist! Love you! Leah says that not me. You're like my bro. LOL I'm laughing. **

**Mother Bear: Carlisle and I have to go. Talk to you later!  
Mojo Major: Jasper, out=**

**Fashion Diva: Rosalie and I are going shopping! And we are taking Emmett and Edward with us! Wish us luck She wolf!**

**TheOneAndOnlySheWolf: I'm praying for you. Later Gators!**

I logged out, and Seth and I laughed so hard we cried. My cheeks were on fire from the laughing. Seth fell asleep beside me on the bed. I soon drifted into sleep, smiling as I dreamed of Emmett and Edward in a dress. Alice and Rosalie did work wonders.

As crazy as it sounds, I missed them all.


	5. By your side

**Leah's POV:**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I got up, kissing Seth on the cheek, then I got ready to start the day. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, then I got dressed in a sundress and black flats. I skipped-yes I actually skipped-down the hallway.

"Leah? Are you alright?" Aro asked, appearing beside me suddenly. I smiled angelically.

"Of course Master Aro! I'm just going to explore the castle, if that's alright with you?" I chirped, spinning like a ballerina. Aro laughed, and nodded. Then he sped off to some random room, blurring as he moved.

I skipped away into the garden, inhaling the sweet smell of flowers.

**Demetri's POV: **

I watched Leah walk through the gardens. I stayed, hidden in the shadows. Leah was beautiful, but even under all that beauty, I could see her pain. I suppressed the urge to kill the people who caused her so much pain. I began to slowly move forward, my eyes still on her. Leah turned and saw me. She didn't look scared, rather nervous. I glided forward, not bothering to contain my obvious excitement.

"Leah. I'm Demetri," I whispered, touching her cheek gently. Leah blushed and pulled away from me. I could not stop the hurt look that flashed across my face.

"How do you know my name?" she stammered. I flashed a dazzling smile, and sat on a nearby bench.  
"I asked Aro. I couldn't say hello to you if I didn't know your name!", I said, smiling. Leah sat down next to me, biting her lip nervously.

"Does it bother you that I'm a wolf?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not. You smell better than the other wolves. And you are better company," I replied. Leah laughed, and I was amazed at the sound. It was like Christmas bells. I smiled.

"I think we are going to get along just fine Demetri."

I smiled.  
We talked for hours, laughing and smiling. I had found my soul mate in a wolf.

And I loved every minute of it.

* * *

**Leah's POV: **

_Three months later..._

I was nervous. Demetri, Felix, Jane, Seth and I walked up the driveway to Sam and Emily's house. Jane giggled at something Seth said, and Seth wrapped his arm around her. I smiled. Over the past few months. Jane and Seth had gotten closer. Jane and Seth looked at each other lovingly, smiling and laughing, their eyes sparkling. I thought it was cute. I was happy my brother had gotten an imprint, someone to love forever. I know it must have sucked to see everyone else get their's. Demetri and I had gotten closer as well. Demetri hadn't left my side in months. Aro loved having Seth and around. I was so awesome, I even made _Marcus_ smile! Aro had almost snapped me in half when he hugged me that day.

I was surprised too, believe me. But when Marcus laughed, that was the day life seemed to get better all at once. Marcus and I talked, and I learned that he had lost his wife. We knew each other's pain, and we became close friends. Caius was amused by me. He thought it was hilarious when I got anger and phased, as long as I didn't attack him. Heidi loved Seth. She thought he was the cutest thing ever and she constantly acted in a motherly way towards him. It was good, in a way since we no longer had a mom...

Today was Sam and Emily's party. They had invited us, and they didn't know if we would come. Well, surprises are the best presents. Or so I've heard.

"Leah you made it..." Emily screamed with joy, but that joy quickly turned to fear as she saw the vampires who were with me. I smiled innocently.

"Of course Emily. I thought it was time for a visit. I mean, I couldn't stay away for ever not could I?" I said, standing in front of Demetri to block him out of view as Sam walked outside, followed by a few of his pack members. Sam growled.

"Leah. We invited you and Seth not...the leeches," Sam sneered. Felix growled, and I saw his hands twitch. I shook my head at Felix and turned back to Sam.

"Sam. You know I wouldn't be allowed to leave without bodyguards. And the same goes for Seth. You're lucky it's only three. They wanted the entire guard to come but I convinced them it wasn't needed." I shot back, narrowing my eyes.

Paul laughed and smirked at Felix. I sighed heavily as Seth introduced the vampires to the wolves. The Cullen's drove up then.

"LEAH!" Rosalie and Alice screamed, literally pushing Felix and Demetri out the way, and hugged me. I laughed and hugged them back.

"I missed you two leeches. So tell me, how would you feel about helping me with something...?", I whispered, my voice low. They nodded eagerly. I smiled. "Great! I can't discuss it here because there are too many nosy wolves roaming the place."

I hugged Carlisle and Esmé, and slapped Edward, laughing.

"How's it going TheOneAndOnlySheWolf?" Edward asked, pretending to rub his cheek in pain. I laughed.  
"I'm great. How about you Dr. Sparkles?", I said. We cracked up laughing. Everyone stared at us, and we waved them away.

_I'm guessing they are a little freaked out that you and me are friends now? _I thought. Edward laughed and nodded, going inside the house with Renesmee and Bella. Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug, chuckling.

"She-wolf!" he cheered. I giggled.  
"Papa Bear! Or should I call you Sexy Beast?"  
"I like both. But I know you think I'm sexy."  
"You wish Emmett! I think Satan is sexier than you!"  
"You're in denial. Dont worry, it'll pass."

I laughed, and skipped back to Demetri, taking his hand. We walked to the backyard. Everyone was here, eating, laughing and talking. Sam said something, and it got quiet. Everyone sat, and listened.

"We have great news!" Sam said, smiling like an idiot. I heard Edward snort, and cover his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter. I knew what Sam was going to say before he even said it. No one smiles like that for no reason.

_Emily is pregnant isn't she? And..I'm guessing it has something to do with me...?_ I asked Edward through my thoughts. Edward nodded, his face angry as he heard what Sam and Emily were thinking.

"I'm pregnant! It's a girl! And we want to name her Leah! And we want Leah to be the godmother!," Emily announced proudly. Silence, except for a few gasps and breaking glass. Everyone cheered, except for Rosalie, Alice, Demetri, Seth, Jane, Felix and I. Not surprising really.

"Leah I have seen enough. I need to leave now before I do somethings stupid," Felix complained rather loudly. I was shaking violently, a snarl escaping me. Emily rushed up to me, beaming, dragging Sam with her. Sam looked nervous. He knew I was going to end him.

"I say we stay Felix! After all, I think it would be fun to watch Leah kill them," Demetri said, his face annoyed, yet amused all at once.  
"What!?", Sam hissed.  
"You heard me. I know you aren't deaf. I think it will be fun to watch her kill you. You both deserve it." Demetri sighed, leaning back in his seat, rolling his eyes as if my reasons to kill them were obvious.

"And how would we deserve it?!" Sam yelled, shaking. Emily took a few steps back, whimpering and holding her bulging stomach. I did the same, moving closer to Felix.

"It's quite obvious Samuel. I mean, you cheated on Leah with her cousin, in her own bed. You brutally dumped her. You watched her suffer for two years, and you didn't even bat an eyelash. You forced her to listen to your thoughts of Emily, and you didn't hesitate to use your Alpha voice on her. Even though we both know Jacob is the rightful Alpha and he's better than you. And then, for some psychotic reason, you think that telling her Emily's pregnant is a good idea? And you want to name it Leah? No offense, but you have to be the dumbest person I have ever met. You're dumber than Felix, and its a shame that you've managed to reach a level so low," Demetri said, his voice strong and confident, because he knew he was right.

I heard a few snickers, and when I looked at Sam, I saw his face twisted in pain, as he backed down, shaking slightly. Emily glared at me and Demetri.  
"Leah! Control your boyfriend!", she demanded, hands on her hips. Demetri snarled at her, standing and towering over her.

"Don't you dare Emily. You have no right. Everyday you claim to be sorry for Leah's pain, yet you continue to be ignorant and stupid. She doesn't like you. Get it through your head! She hates you and Sam! And I know you were going to call Leah and slut. But you stopped yourself because you are scared of me. Good. You should be. If anyone is a slut, its you. You slept with her boyfriend, giving her an excuse to leave the house. You enjoyed having her as your maid of honor, and for what? Do you like to see her suffer? I guess you do. You and I know damn well that Leah is not, I repeat, _NOT_, going to be that _thing's_ godmother, and you aren't going to name it after her. You think you're so cute. Emily you are weak. You don't care about anyone but yourself and you clearly don't have any respect for Leah. I think you should sit down and stop acting like you are in control. You are nothing but a human. You could be easily terminated. Don't think that just because you're married to Sam, you can't be harmed because of that imprint stuff. Because guess what? I'm not a wolf. I don't _have_ to follow any body. Watch your back.", Demetri hissed at her, his voice deadly, his eyes flashing.

All was silent now as we all stared in shock at Demetri. Mostly, when they were involved, he barely opened his mouth to breathe and now he's giving a campaign speech!

Sue rushed forward, grabbing my arm roughly. Demetri jerked me behind him, snarling at Sue. She took a step back, and none of the wolves made a move to protect her.

"Leah I forbid you to be with him!", Sue screeched. Demetri growled, and it echoed.

"Shut your stupid moronic mouth Sue. No one cares what you want. Leah is a grown ass women she can decide for herself if she wants to be with me. And since Leah isn't a fool, I know she's not going back to you because you hit her. Don't act all high and mighty. You forced her to go to Sam and Emily's wedding when she wasn't ready. You forced her to be a bridesmaid. You have always taken Emily's side, no matter what. Everything that has happened was never Leah's fault, and yet you always blamed her. Leah is your own flesh and blood and yet you couldn't give a damn when she was in pain. You never cared if she cried. You told her to suck it up and get over it. You are a cruel heartless women, and you don't deserve to be a mother. You want to know why Leah left? She was in pain and she was tired. Tired of having so much pain and she was tired of being taken advantage of by her own family. Yeah, she would rather live with vampires, but at least we treat her like our own. And she left mostly because of you. You made her suffer, and you didn't think twice about it before slapping her. You just didn't care. It wasn't even year after Harry died until you were salivating over Charlie Swan. And you think it's a good idea to tell Leah all about you and Charlie's 'adventures'. You need to get your priorities straight Sue. Or not. I mean, you already lost Harry _and_ your kids. You don't have anything left to lose," Demetri purred, a smile gracing his gorgeous face.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. The Cullen's all except Carlisle and Esme laughed. Felix, Jane, and Seth laughed too. We were practically rolling on the floor laughing. I grabbed Demetri and dragged him a few yards away, tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

"Demetri I can't believe you did that."  
"I'm sorry. But I couldn't stand it anymore. They need someone to put them in their place. And they are really annoying."  
"I'm so proud!"  
"You taught me everything I know!," Demetri whispered, laughing as he hugged me gently.

Emily and Sue ran in the house crying, and Sam and Charlie raced after them. Paul laughed and shook his head.

"I have to say Leah, for a vampire, your boyfriend is kinda cool. And cruel." He told us. Demetri smirked.

"I'm not cruel," Demetri argued. "I'm just very direct. I don't like to sugarcoat. I'm not Willy Wonka."

Emmett's booming laughter shook the ground. Rosalie giggled and bounced with excitement.

"Demetri. You are my new best friend," Rose giggled, standing on a fall tree log.

I rolled my eyes, smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. Yeah, what Demetri said was cruel, but it was the truth and he was right. Sugar coating wasn't going to help anything. I was calm at the moment. Everything felt perfect.

* * *

**Jane's POV: **

I was proud of Demetri. It's a good thing he said it before I did, because if it was me, I would have had them crumpling to the floor in pain. I grinned, imagining killing Sam Uley. Oh a dream come true! Edward laughed, sitting next to me in the tree.

"Still a demon I see," Edward murmured. I rolled my eyes, grinning.  
"Still a mind rapist I see. Have you changed at all?", I said.  
"Nope. I'm too pretty for change."  
"Please Edward. I'm the pretty one. You're that person who cleans up the cow crap."  
"Hurtful!"  
"Good! Hey, why does Leah call you Dr. Sparkles?"  
"She gave me another nickname to add to her list of thousands she's already given me."  
"I think it suits you Sparkles..."  
"Oh alright. I think you need a nickname too."  
"Dont you dare Eddie."  
"You called me Eddie. Just for that, your new nickname is...piglet."  
"Piglet!?"  
"Yeah! I think its-"

Edward landed on his stomach as I shoved him out the tree. I laughed and landed next to him.

"Better luck next time Dr. Sparkles."  
"Expect the worst, Piglet."

A few of Jacob's pack members, including Jacob, all surrounded me now.

"Show us your gift! I heard it brought Felix to his knees, crying like a baby! Try it on me!," Embry said, pushing past everyone. I smiled.

"I should warn you. This isn't a walk in the park. It hurts.", I warned him, walking to the steps that led to the backdoor. Seth laughed, and stared at us.

"I can take it! Give me your worst!", Embry challenged.  
"Me too!", Paul said, standing next to Embry.

I smiled, knowing my worst is...deadly. It almost feels lifelike. Seth helped my powers get stronger. I can use it on more than one person now. And I guess now was the time to present it.

"Pain", I said, smiling evilly. Paul and Embry fell to the ground, screaming at the top of their lungs, screaming, their nails raking through the dirt, their backs arching. I laughed, and I made the pain worse. They were in tears, screaming. People came out and freaked out when they saw what I was doing.

"Nice job. I remember when that was me..." Felix mused. Edward shuddered.  
"Don't remind me." Edward muttered.

I stopped the pain, staring at them, my eyebrows raised.

Paul was still shaking, tears leaking from his eyes. Embry was sobbing on the floor, clutching a nearby tree. I giggled.

"That was awesome!", Paul shouted, slowly getting to his feet. Embry laughed, clutching the tree for support as he stood.

"Jane. That was awesome. Painful, yet awesome." Embry said, as he walked past me. I laughed, and in the blink of an eye, I was next to Seth, wrapping my arms around him.

I was starting to like these wolves. I really was. Yeah, most of them made me want to throw up my lunch, blood, from earlier, they were pretty cool.

I stared at Seth as he ate a plateful of hamburgers. I wrinkled my nose, and focused on his face instead of the food. His perfect jaw line, his full lips, his dark brown eyes that seemed to look into my soul, if I had one. I bit my lip as my eyes traced his biceps, his abs were a perfect six-pack. I gently ran my hands over his arm, smiling to myself as I wondered what it would be like to see him without clothes...

Edward crashed fast first into the wall, pretending to throw up. I forgot he could hear me.

"Jane! Please! Control your...hormonal thoughts ", he snapped. Embry and Paul laughed, and teased me and Seth. I had Edward, Embry and Paul on the ground, writhing in pain within seconds. I smiled.

"Say something else and I will make it worse," I said to Edward, laughing darkly. I saw Leah and Demetri and Felix. Demetri picked Leah up, and spun her around. Then, Felix grabbed Rosalie, and threw her in the air, high enough so that she could touch the clouds. I laughed and ran up the him.

"Me next Me next!", I screaming as Felix caught a smiling Rosalie and set her on the ground. Felix grabbed me, and threw me sky-high. I giggled as I quickly drew a pack of wolves in the clouds.

Yeah...I liked it here. And the weirdest part? I haven't been sadistic in a while...but never mind that!

I landed in Felix's arm. Seth waved at me, smiling as he looked up and saw the wolves I drew. Jacob, the Alpha, laughed weakly. I frowned. Something was wrong with him. And I was going to find out what.

Even if it killed me.


	6. Is that even possible?

**Demetri's Point of View:**

I watches as Leah and Sam walked a few feet into the woods to "talk" or whatever he wanted to do. He turned and our eyes met for a few seconds. I hissed, knowing he could hear me. He growled back, then disappearing into the trees. I followed, ignoring the Cullens who tried to stop me. I heard Leah's scream, just as I saw Sam phase, his claws slashing her face. I snarled, and I didn't hesitate to snap Sam's spine, then I threw him over the trees. I was furious. I picked up Leah, grabbed Carlisle by his shirt, and shoved them both in the car.

"I don't care how many laws you have to break in order to get to your house, as long as we get there in less than ten minutes," I managed to strangle out, my hands making dents in the expensive leather. Bella and the other Cullens quickly said their good byes, then they got in the car. Believe me when I say we got to their house in five minutes. Maybe it was less. I didn't want to count. As Carlisle helped Leah, I sat in the corner of the room, staring at nothing but the air.

I had never been in love before. Leah was everything I could ever hope for. I should have watched her. I knew leaving her with Sam was a bad idea. I didn't want Leah to end up like Emily. Of course, Leah would still look beautiful but I'd rather not have to see her in so much pain at one time. And it didn't help the fact that..no I refuse to think about that. I come from a time where a women was seen, not heard, and now, in this time period, I cant seem to stop hearing Leah talk. I liked her voice. She would sometimes sing to me, and I would sing to her as she fell asleep. I remembered how peaceful she looked, her hair splayed out around her head like a halo, her perfect, full lips in a small grin, her long eyelashes brushing against her delicate cheeks. Her-

"Demetri! Do you mind?!", Edward snarled from the doorway. I ignored his snarl, but I stopped my thoughts to 'comfort' him in some way. Edward smirked, and again I ignored her. Edward's face turned serious.

"Demetri...Are you alright? The most violent you've been today is when you snapped Sam's spine like a twig-in which Carlisle is helping with right now- and now you seem...regretful."

I shrugged, frowning.

"I hope I didn't kill him, even if he did deserve it. I was supposed to ask for Leah's permission and she might hate me for not asking her first. You think maybe I should have just broke his legs? I don't know what came over me. One minute I was so calm and the next, when I saw him hurt Leah, I felt the monster inside of me break free," I whispered, putting my face in my hands.

Edward looked shocked. I don't know why. It was true. I had been composed for months, only letting the monster out when Aro sent me away on a mission. When I was with Leah, I almost felt..human. Or something close to it. She..made me happy. Happier than I have been for the past few centuries or so.

Edward laughed, but it sounded strained.  
"Before, we didn't know Leah could smile. She was always so angry...but you...you changed her. I..I think you're good for her. Just don't hurt her okay?", Edward whispered back, his eyes worried. I nodded.

"I could never hurt her. If I did, if I caused her any pain, I would have to kill myself." I muttered, faking enthusiasm. Edward chuckled. I smirked. I see Bella has worked wonders for him. I recall that day he came to Volterra, asking for a death wish. Edward and I laughed.

"Yes she has been good for me. Her and Nessie both. And I came because I thought she was dead..."  
"Maybe next time you will check your sources first. And don't call me paranoid. When you're in the Volturi, you have to know who to trust, and when. You can't just do whatever, whenever. That'll cost you your head."

Edward guffawed. "I was not asking for a death wish! And you're right, I should have checked my sources. Rosalie hated Bella, so it would make sense that she would pull a stunt like that."

"Rosalie doesn't seem to hate her..."

"Rosalie is a very good actor. Do you like her?"

"I think she's a good friend to Leah. Alice too. I was hoping her could stay here a while. If it's too much trouble we don't have to stay. But I hate looking at Leah and knowing that I'm the reason she has only seen her friends once in three months...", I murmured, looking out the window into the sky as I spoke.

"Demetri. I seriously recommend medical help from Carlisle. Or maybe a talk with Jasper? Because the Demetri I know never feels bad about anything. Nor does he ask 'permission". Demetri, the one I knew, he would do whatever he damn well pleased whenever the hell he felt like doing it."

I snickered. "What can I say? Seth's 'Kill with kindness attitude' is starting to rub off on me. Plus, its hilarious to see Felix's face after I'm polite to him."

"You aren't normally polite to Felix?"

"No! Why would I be? He tried to video tape me and Heidi when we were together, he tried to kiss Leah just to irk me, and then he started taking my clothes when I was out running with Leah. You know how embarrassing it is to walk around in the same clothes for days?!"

Alice came rushing in, hugging me tightly, screaming with joy. Jasper was standing next to Edward, looking tense. I laughed.

"Yeah Alice now I see why you hate it so much. Yeah. I'm a vampire, but that doesn't mean I want to walk around the world looking like a bum," I say. Alice squeals.  
"Demetri. Can I PLEASE get you and Leah a new wardrobe as a 'welcome back' present?! _Please_?!," Alice screamed, shaking me. I just grinned at her.

"Of course Alice. Buy as much as you want, I'll pay you back later. But hey, make sure to buy Felix a few things, or else he might try to steal all my clothes," I said, standing and setting Alice on her feet.

Alice screamed with excitement.

"Demetri I love you so much! You are now my favorite vampire!", She screeched, as she and Jasper ran down the hallway, and she sat at the computer to start shopping.

Edward started to speak, but was cut off as Carlisle came into the room.

"Leah is already healed, as if nothing was there...It was amazing. I watched it myself and..." Carlisle's voice trailed off in awe. I grimaced. I knew why. I knew a lot of things lately that I wish I didn't.

"Care to explain Demetri?" Edward asked, arching an eyebrow. I groaned.

Stupid, Mind-reading, son of a bi- I was stopped mid thought my Edward's stony glare. I sighed heavily, sitting on the windowsill, thinking off all possible scenarios for how this little "convo" would work out.

" Leah might be...most definitely...there's a chance...she's absolutely...pregnant," I manage to say, taking an unneeded breath.

All hell broke loose.

"She's what?!" Everyone screamed, Rosalie dragging me down the steps and drop kicking me into the living room. The door was blocked by Emmett, the windows cut off by Esme and Jasper. I moaned, sitting on the couch. I was defeated.

"She's pregnant you idiots. What do you think I said? I don't like repeating myself. Jane, Seth, Felix, and Aro already knew of course. Aro sent us here on a mission to check on Renesmee, and stay for a bit so we could get Carlisle's expertise medical attention. Leah waited until now to tell you because she wanted to say it in person, but she's sleep so I guess I have to do it. She wanted Rosalie and Alice to be the godmothers, and I put the wedding on hold because I know how much Alice likes to throw parties, so I thought, 'Hey! What the hell? You only get married once in a lifetime. Might as well make the best of it!' And I knew Alice might murder me if I didn't let her be involved. Oh yeah! And Leah said I'm not allowed to tell you the baby name. Its twins though. A boy and a girl. I think...", I scream over their voices.

Rosalie and Alice squeal with joy, and act like five-year olds on Christmas morning. I smiled a little.

"I want to tell them now!" Leah complained as she came into the room, Felix carrying her gently. He set Leah down on the couch gently. Leah beamed at everyone, happy that she was having the kids of her dreams. I was happy too. I was going to be a father.

"I was to name my daughter Rosemary Brandon Volturi," Leah announced proudly, looking pointedly at Rosalie, Alice and Bella. They all gasped. Well, Alice and Bella gasped. Rosalie broke down in dry sobs. Alice looked shocked, and yet proud at the same time. Bella looked shocked.

Leah nodded eagerly. "Rose, which is for Rosalie. Mary, which I shortened from Bella's middle name (Marie), and Brandon from Alice's middle name!"

Rosalie picked Leah up, and spun her around. I heard a strangled cry. I realized it was me. Rosalie slowly put Leah down, laughing nervously.

"Sorry Demetri. I promise I'll be more careful..."

I sighed, shuddering. "Its...its fine. Just please don't crush her or the babies."

Rosalie nodded eagerly. "I always loved baby-sitting!" Rosalie squealed as she, Alice, and Bella picked up Leah, and ran up the stairs.

_Good thing they seem so excited about babysitting. I going to need someone to watch Leah while I adjust to this "animal blood only" diet. God I might die first before I adapt to this. But I have to do this for Leah. It would make it better for me to be around her during child-birth and the babies, and there was no way I was going to miss out on my children's birth. You'd have to kill me first. Although that whole "kill me first" thing might happen since I snapped Sam like a twig. But he needed to learn his lesson..Oh My God I forgot Edward could hear me! Don't say anything please Edward!". _I thought, frantic. Edward smiled, and nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Demetri," Carlisle began, breaking the silence. "The babies are making Leah like you. I assume that when she gives birth, she'll go back to a regular werewolf but now, her reflexes are faster than mine.."

I chuckled. "Carlisle. She was like that BEFORE she got pregnant. I run with Leah in the morning, and she can always outrun me. Here's the ironic twist. She can outrun me while she's in human form."

Carlisle stared at me like I had three heads, as did Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I rolled my eyes, knowing I would have to explain this to them.

"Okay. So, I noticed that early in the morning, Leah always disappeared. One day I followed her. She practiced her running. Turns out that if she runs in her human form for practice, she can run faster in both forms. I helped her train. She's fast enough to outrun me by a few seconds. She keeps improving. She even started lifting weights. She can lift a car a few inches. Aro was ecstatic of course. But he doesn't want to create a breed. He thought about it, but then he realized the consequences, like pure anger and that could be dangerous if the Volturi had a castle full of angry female wolves who feel like ripping some heads off. I know it was before she got pregnant because we didn't start being...intimate..until a few weeks ago. The first two months, she ran. Every morning, every other night. It was amazing. She and Alec raced..if vampires could have strokes, Alec would have had one. He was pissed. He went to his room and stayed there for two days. Jane thought it was hysterical of course," I say indifferently, replaying those weeks of training with Leah in my thoughts so Edward could see.

Carlisle looked excited. I laughed.  
"Dont do too much research doc. Never mind, go ahead. We might need it for future references."

Carlisle started writing something really fast, and Emmett growled.

"I want to race the pregnant woman!" Emmett roared. I fought back a laugh. He was going to lose. Leah...she would literally leave him in her dust. And I meant that in the most realistic way possible.

Leah came bounding down the steps, smirking. "Let's go Papa Bear. I'm gonna crush you." Emmett snorted, a clear sign that meant "Ha! You wish!". Edward laughed, and followed Emmett and Leah outside.

"Alright. You have to circle the whole house two times to win. Ready, Set...GO!" Carlisle said, his voice filled with excitement. They were off. Leah didn't become a blur like Emmett did. Instead, she was ahead of him, her feet moving faster and faster. I laughed as she circled the house two times in forty seconds, while it took Emmett fifty. Emmett snarled, and began taking his anger out on the trees. I snickered.

"You owe me a hundred bucks," Rosalie said to Bella, smirking. Emmett looked hurt.  
"You bet _against_ me Rosalie?!"  
"Hell yeah! Leah is pure badass. So, I knew she would win. Even Alice bet on Leah, and Alice cant even see werewolves!"

Emmett screamed a long paragraph of profanities, before running off into the woods, to attack the poor innocent grizzlies. I smirked as Rosalie chased after him to help nurse his broken ego. I laughed, hugging Leah gently.

That's my girl.


	7. She left me

**Jane's Point of View: **

I followed Jake home after convincing Seth I needed to hunt. It was a lie, but it needed to be done. I frowned as I watched Jacob cry. He sat on his bed, head in his hands as he let the pain take over him. I closed my eyes, then opened them, taking a deep breath. Jacob jumped at the sound of my breathing.

"What are you doing here?" he muttered, too weak to move. I moved next to him, touching his shoulder gently.

"She left you, didn't she?" I asked, my voice a whisper. I had known from the second I saw him. Nessie left him. Obviously for the other little halfling. I bit back a snarl. She was ungrateful. Most girls would kill to get their hands on Jacob, but he belonged to you. But then she dropped him. I hope she comes back, so I could make her feel the worst pain she's ever felt in her life. I could see her now..her tortured body writhing on the floor, her agony filled screams echoing through the woods...

"She..I walked in on her and Nahuel. It was horrible. She keeps trying to call me but.." Jacob's voice trailed off as he broke into a new round of sobbing, his whole body shaking. I took a few steps back, if he phased. I didn't want to hurt him in this state, and I wouldn't have a choice if her went wolf and went after me...

"I'm so..sorry Jacob. Can I make them feel pain as soon as I see them? I would love to see that little piece of shit to burn. Its been my dream for a while actually..." I told him, smiling.

Jacob's laughter was loud when I said that, a small spark of life in his eyes. He smirked at me.

"I thought vampires couldn't sleep."

"They cant. But I love daydreaming. It makes life better when reality is hell on earth."

"Sure. Have fun. But wait until I'm there to do it. I would love to see both of those jerks burn to death.."

I giggled, and pushed him gently out the door.

"I would love it too."

* * *

Jacob and I sat in the Cullen's kitchen, making fun of Emmett for being beat by a werewolf in a race. It was more hilarious once I found out Leah had been in her human form. I smiled at him, a small giggle escaping through my lips. Emmett snarled, his topaz eyes blazing. Esme set food down on the table, and Seth, Jacob, and Leah quickly dug in. Esme had made plates full of bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, eggs...I sniffed, leaning forward towards the plate of bacon. No one noticed me. Good.

I picked up one, and bit it. I smiled, and started shoving bacon into the mouth, moaning at the delicious taste. I opened my eyes, nervous, as everyone stared at me as if I had gone off the deep end. I swallowed the bacon in my mouth, and slowly reaches for the pancakes. Carlisle's hand stopped me, his eyes concerned.

"Jane. Are you alright?" he asked me, his voice urgent. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. I had my eyes on the food, drooling. It smelt _so _good. So good. I needed to have it. Dear god let me have it!

"She wants the food Carlisle. I don't know what is wrong with her. She said it taste _and_ smells good. We have a problem." Edward stated, eyeing me. I growled, and did a face plant into the food, inhaling every last bit. Even the crumbs. I snarled when I felt arms drag me away.

"FOOD!" I roared, throwing Emmett through a wall, before stuffing my face again. I licked the pans and plates clean. I drank milk, lemonade, and even drank the tap water. Someone grabbed my throat, pinning me to the wall. I felt a needle in my neck, and I fell limp, waiting for the darkness to take over me.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, staring up at a bright light. I stayed still like a statue, my eyes focused on nothing but the light. So pretty. Such a pretty light. My stomach heaved, and I jerked upright, and I puked into a bucket that had been placed by my bed. I moaned, gripping my stomach. I realized something. Something was wrong with me.

I had eaten endless amounts of food and _liked_ it. I had just thrown up, I fell asleep...Oh my God kill me now. Aro was going to flip once we got back to Italy. One touch, and he would know all about it. I am so dead. This is not good. Not good at all.

_Hey Edward. What's going on here!? Please tell me that I will be okay! Please!_ I thought frantically, getting to my feet, only to fall to my knees out of weakness. I groaned, and just stayed on the floor until I felt Seth's arms wrap around me. I smiled. My Seth. I missed him so much.

"Seth..Don't leave me" I mumbled, my eyes drooping as I stroked his cheek gently. Seth smiled down at me and laid me back in the bed, and sat next to me. He kissed my forehead.

"Never Jane."

Carlisle walked in, and emotions flickered across his face, but it was too fast for me to catch any of them.

"Jane. I found out what's...wrong with you. Its...I don't know how to put this Jane," Carlisle whispered, his face pained and his voice filled with shock and fear. I started to panic. I felt my heart beat frantically..WAIT! MY HEART DOESN'T BEAT!

Carlisle and Seth heard it too, and their fear seemed to increase dramatically.

"Jane. You're pregnant. The baby is slowly turning you into a human so it can get what it needs. And there is a very high risk that you wont make it." Carlisle said, his voice wavering.

I fainted.

* * *

**Seth's Point of View: **

I was frozen in shock. I didn't even react when Jane fainted. I didn't breath. I felt Carlisle's cold hands shake me gently, his voice calling my name as he tried to get me to focus. But I couldn't. If Jane died, I died. Either way I was so dead. Let me just count how many ways I could die by tomorrow morning...

1: She was my imprint. Without her, I would go insane and maybe kill myself. The chances are high.  
2: Aro would snap my neck like a twig for destroying one of his crown jewels.  
3: Demetri would end me. He might wait a few months, since Leah wouldn't let him, but he would get me.  
4: Jane is like a little sister to Felix. Felix will crush my spine, and laugh darkly as my life slipped away and I walked towards the bright white light.  
5: Alec will mount my head on his wall for killing Jane. Literally. And he would go into a depression afterwards.  
6: IF for some CRAZY reason, Alec didn't kill me...well. It's still not looking good. If other covens who hate the Volturi find out that Jane is dead and that Alec is in a depression, they might try to attack. And if Aro or Caius made it out alive, they would literally rip my head off of my body...

Yeah so like I said, either way I'm screwed. Such a shame too, that I have to die at sixteen. I should kiss Jane now, one last time before's she's gone. One last time. But then it would make the future goodbyes too hard. I am dead either way. There isn't, and nor will there ever be, a version of this where I come out on top, alive and in one piece. Not at all.

Oh yeah, I am so dead.  
I felt the world slipping. I heard people screaming my name, shaking me and telling me to wake up. But I was already gone.

I let myself sleep.


	8. I'm going to commit murder!

**Alec's Point of View: **

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, snarling, muttering profanities under my breath in every language I knew. Carlisle had called a few hours earlier, telling us that Leah and Jane had a serious medical condition. I wasn't surprised about Leah, since her and Demetri can't keep their hands off each other for more than ten seconds. Jane..he didnt want to say what Jane's was. He said he needed her permission.

Aro watched me from the passenger seat, his face blank but his eyes were amused. Aww nice to know he found this funny!

"I'm glad to know this amuses you Master Aro!" I hissed. Aro laughed at me, shaking his head.

"You need to relax Alec! I am sure Jane is fine! Carlisle wouldn't let anything happen to her. And Seth would have a breakdown if anything did!"

"I will kill Seth. I'm going to snap his bones, slowly. Painfully. I will burn him alive, I will end him!" I roared.

Aro laughed, and turned to stare out the window.

"I understand that you care about your sister Alec. But she is okay. I am sure." he whispered, frowning as he watched the trees fly by us.

I nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

**Jane's Point of View: **

Pregnant. Pregnant! Alec was going to skin Seth alive. Dear God kill me now. I bet Seth was having a nervous breakdown, where ever he was. Dear Lord...

I was sleep still, that much I could tell. I didn't want to open my eyes yet. I just...I didn't want to face anything just yet. I mean, Carlisle called Aro! Aro would have, of course, told Alec, and now Alec would be thinking of death plans for my Seth. I hope for Seth's sake that he was a fast runner. I felt a kick in my stomach, and I froze. I was scared, for the first time in my life.

I..I didn't know anything about being a mother. Of course, I could ask Esme, or even Rosalie since they both love children with a passion. I, however, despised kids. I suppose it was from so many years of killing immortal children and hanging around Caius, but still. Kids and me...not a great mixture. For some odd reason, I hoped it was a boy, so he could be as loving and cute as Seth. It made me smile just thinking about it.

The baby would have dark brown eyes. Jet black hair, smooth, pale skin. A smile so much like Seth's. I wanted to laugh, but it felt as if my mouth was glued shut. My eyes flew open, and I looked into the eyes of Aro.

Aro smiled down at me and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm making sure Alec doesn't kill Seth. Get some rest Jane."

I nodded, my eyes slowly closing. I felt my head hit the pillow, and I was out like a light.


	9. This baby of yours

**Aro's Point of View: **

We arrived at the Cullen house, and I jumped out the car, already knocking on the door.

"Be nice," I said to Alec, shooting him a dark look. The last thing I need is for him to lose his sanity in the middle of Washington and start World War 3. I really didn't want to die today, so we needed to keep the peace.

Edward was laughing as he opened the door, no doubt hearing my thoughts. I smiled. Edward let us in, leading us upstairs.

"Now, you must know that you shouldn't stress either of them out alright? It can be bad for them. The need to stay as relaxed as possible...I'm talking to you Alec," Edward said, arching an eyebrow in Alec's direction. Alec hissed, and I chuckled slightly. Stupendous! This boy _wants_ to start a war. I admit, he's had a good run! He's had a few centuries, but does he really want to be beheaded at a time like this? I sure don't.

Edward laughed, and slowly opened the door, following us into the large bedroom. My eyes went to Jane, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

She was eating human food, smiling as if she actually _liked_ it. Her stomach was swollen, exposed since her shirt was up a bit. Seth was whispering something to her, but I was too zoned out to hear it. I turned to Leah, and saw her drinking blood, her stomach swollen as well. They were...no. That is impossible. It cannot happen. It has no chance and yet, here it is, in the flesh, right in front of me. Pregnant. Jane and Leah were pregnant.

A sound filled the room. It sounded like metal being crushed. I looked down at my hand to see that I crushed a computer that was on the table next to me. That wont be all that I'm crushing. My eyes snapped to Seth. My lip curled over my teeth as I glared at him, standing in front of him in the blink of an eye. Seth backed away.

Alec snarled, and lunged for Seth, but I grabbed Alec, and held him still.

"Carlisle," I said, knowing he could hear me from the next room. "Please explain before I kill a few people."

Carlisle walks in, his face apologetic. I forced myself to regain control. I suppose I should have seen this coming. Leah wasn't the one that surprised me. It was Seth and Jane that made me lose it. Jane has always been so...guarded. She doesn't like to be touched. And then, out of the blue, she is pregnant? I think I'm losing my mind. Yes that's it. I am hallucinating. Zafrina must be nearby and making me see things...Yes. That is the only logical explanation.

I turned to Carlisle, shuddering at the thought of his next words. Carlisle held out his hand, and I took it, a little terrified to see.

**Leah's Point of View: **

I watched Alec and Aro, but I mostly stared at the wall. I drank blood already, and it helped the baby calm down a little. The baby seemed to get wild when Demetri was near me or touched me. Which was a lot. Demetri was smiling at me, rubbing my already swollen belly. I could almost hear Aro's thoughts when he first came in here. I was thinking along the same line. Alec, that crazy little child..the way he acts makes it seem like he wants to start another war!

And besides, I really can't handle a war right now in my condition. I couldn't even think about seeing Demetri die. It's too much. I held Demetri's hand, zoning out. I sighed sadly, staring out the window and watching the snow fall. I wondered what Marcus was doing. He has gotten better ever since Seth and I showed up.

Us Clearwaters are so damn funny, we made Marcus _and_ Caius laugh! Score! I could check those two off my bucket list! And yeah I had a bucket list. Another one on my bucket list is to make Edward go shopping with me and pose as my husband. Edward gasped, his face shocked. I waggled my eyebrows at him, giggling as I showed him an image of Demetri. Edward gagged, and ran out the room screaming.

He literally screamed. Like, one of those, "Help! I'm being chased my Freddy Kruger and I don't wanna sleep!" screams or something like that. I laughed and ignored the looks I was getting.

I just realized that Aro, Carlisle and Alec have left the room. I grinned. Perfect. I turned and looked at Jane.

"Well Jane. Looks like you and me are gonna be mothers!" I said happily. Jane started to cry, with tears. Wow. This baby is really um...special?

"I don't know how to be a mother!," Jane wailed. "My own mother let me burn at the stake! I have no example to follow!"  
"Leah shut up! She's getting stressed out!" Seth growled at he wrapped his arms wrapped around Jane. Jane soon fell asleep, and Seth watched her with a smile on his face.

Demetri looked at me, then out the window, his eyes betraying his feelings.

"Demetri what's wrong?" I asked. Demetri was on his feet in a flash, snarling, gripping a table to hard it crumbled. I sighed heavily.

"Yeah Demetri, go ahead! You and the rest of the vampire mafia just go ahead and destroy the furniture! I'm sure the Cullen's wont mind!" I muttered sarcastically. Demetri's eyes snapped around to look into my own. His eyes flashed to Jane and Seth, then back to me. Then he was pacing the room, speaking really fast in Italian. Felix jumped in through the window.

"I've got her Demetri. Don't lose a limb. Please." was all Felix had a chance to say before Demetri was running out the room, the door slamming shut behind him. I looked at Felix, confused.

"Felix. What the hell is going on?!" Seth hissed from the corner of the room. I nodded.

"Yeah Felix we want to know..." I whispered, touching his arm. Felix stared at both of us, his face clear of all emotions.

"The pack, both of them, are here. Some how, word got out that Jane and Leah were pregnant...so we might have a war. And it doesn't really help the fact that Aro and Alec came cruising through here without giving anyone a few days notice." Felix replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
As he said this, I heard screaming downstairs. I got to my feet, but Felix's cold arms wrapped around me pulling me back. Seth intervened, pushing Felix back, and I raced out the door, holding my stomach gently. I walked in the living room just in time to see Sam attack Aro.

I screamed, raising my hand, lightening shooting out of my fingertips and hitting Sam in his side, causing him to fall over, unconscious. I dropped to the floor. The last thing I saw was Renesmee's smug face, standing over me.


	10. Powerful

**Aro's Point of View: **

Sam got up again after Leah had fallen. His eyes locked on Leah and he lunged for her. I didn't think. I tackled Sam, causing us to both fly out the window, crashing into the Cullen's backyard. Sam snapped at me, but I kept him a safe distance away. Alec, Demetri, and Felix crouched protectively over Leah, eyes on the pack.

Sam stood across from me, snarling as he tried to find a way to Leah. I narrowed my eyes. He would have to get through me if he wanted to do that. There was no way I was letting Sam or his pack anywhere near Leah or Jane. They were weak, and that made them an easier target. They needed to be protected.

"Sam. I don't know what you plan to do. Or why you plan on doing it. But I can promise you that if you and your pack try to attack Leah or Jane again, I will kill you. To hell with the treaty," I hissed, backing away. I touched Leah's forehead. She was ice-cold. I snarled.

Carlisle picked her up, and rushed her to the medical room. Leah moaned.

"Carlisle. I feel so cold." she mumbled, her voice fading away as she slipped towards unconsciousness. I frowned. I looked over at Jane who was fast asleep. I sighed in relief, but was still tense. One less person I would have to worry about, but Leah was still...I refused to think about it.

"Would it be alright if I stayed for a while Carlisle?" I asked. I could not bear to be halfway around the world when they needed me most. Carlisle nodded, and out of the corner of my eyes I caught Edward's look of bewilderment. My curiosity got the best of me.

"What is wrong?" I asked him. Edward eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing I just...Never in all my years have I ever seen you so scared, yet concerned for someone. Especially not for a human. It is...strange to see you like this." Edward responded, in a way so he would not offend me. I chuckled.

"You should see Marcus. It is quite..odd to see him laughing and smiling again. For two thousand years he's been so emotionless. But now that Leah and Seth are with us, he tends to act as a...human. I guess the young shifters are really growing on me," I murmured, as I touched Leah's hand. Her thoughts seemed different. Almost as if they were seen from someone else. I then realized why. The baby.

"Carlisle!" Edward half shouted, but adjusted his voice. "Aro can hear the baby's voice! Apparently the baby communicates through Leah."

I smiled. The baby was talking to me. I listened.

_Grandpa! I am hungry. Can I have blood? Is it okay with mommy? _I smiled internally, laughing, earning myself a few curious stares. I guess I could see why. I mean, a female shape shifter, the first of her kind, just started shooting lightning out of her fingertips.

Funny. No  
Dangerous. Yes.

_Oh. I'm sorry Grandpa. I didn't mean to hurt the black-furred wolf. I had to protect mommy. She is okay right? I didn't mean to hurt her. I'm sorry. _The soprano voice sounded as if it was going to burst into tears. I frowned.

Then I realized something. The baby could hear me too. I didn't say anything out loud for him to hear me, but then he had still responded as if I was having a conversation with him out loud. The baby was indeed gifted. But dangerous. I would not kill it. But rather..protect it. Leah would be here for a while for medical attention. It's not safe for her to go back Italy, and accidentally burn down the castle with everyone in it. I shuddered just thinking about it.

Going down in flames because of a human girl would not look too good on the Volturi's behalf.

Edward chuckled from the corner. I smiled.

This baby was something else.

**Carlisle's Point of View: **

I was a little uneasy about being around Leah. Sure, I wanted to make sure she and the baby were okay. But she shot lightning out of her fingertips as if it was as easy as blinking. I fought back a shiver. I wanted to run some tests. I got a needle. but as soon as I pressed it to Leah's skin, it snapped.

I stared at it, confused. Did I just snap that? I got another needle, and I tried again. It snapped. I frowned.

Okay so either I was snapping things out of fear that Leah would burn me alive, or I'm just losing my mind slowly. I think I'm going to go with the latter. I felt a few stares come my way. I ushered the pack out, and made sure the room only consisted of Edward, Seth, the other Volturi members who came today, and myself.

I looked them each in the eye.

"It seems as if..." I began, but I stopped. How should I put this? I suppose they would want to be informed of all of her medical history and her possible future condition after the baby was delivered. But I didn't want them to think the baby was dangerous and to be destroyed. I was going to go out on a limb here and just pray that Demetri didn't take my head off.

"It seems that the baby is protecting Leah. It doesn't see Demetri, Seth, Jane, Felix, or Aro as a threat. But for the rest of us, it thinks we might try to hurt Ella. In order to protect her, it is slowly turning her into a vampire. Her skin is becoming hard, uneasy to break. Her blood courses through her veins, but the baby will make her diet change. Some days, she might want food but only a certain kind. Mostly she will want blood. By my calculations so far, it seems as if the baby will release its protective shield when its time for it to be born." I said.

Silence. I took this as my time to continue.

"Jane, however, is another story. Jane is turning human. She won't want blood as often. Like you saw today, she will crave large amounts of food. I can hear Jane's heart beat from over here actually. I am hoping she will be okay, but I plan to make sure of it as soon as Jane wakes up."

"Why would you wait until she wakes up?" Alec asked. I shook my head.

"Sneaking up on her is a bad idea. The baby and her will see you as a threat, and her vampire strength will come back for a while so she can defend herself."

"Why is Jane turning human and Leah turning into a vampire? Shouldn't the roles be reversed?" Demetri questioned. I laughed warily.

"No Demetri. A baby needs certain things from its mother. Jane, since her husband is half human, is affected by this. Jane is a vampire. Vampires don't pass on the nutrients. Jane's body is frozen at that point in time. Since the baby has to make her human in order for it to survive. The baby has inherited Seth's hormones. It grows fast, therefor Jane will start to grow once again. Jane should look about twenty. After the baby is born, Jane will turn back into a vampire, but she will still obtain the twenty year old look."  
"Now about Leah. The baby's father is a vampire. It most likely prefers blood to human food. It is smart enough to know that the blood wouldn't digest correctly with the Leah because she tends to throw up anything nasty to her. So, the baby has changed her. Leah will be frozen until she gives birth, then she will go back to her correct species. I have a theory. I think the effects depend on what species the father is. The baby most likely gains the dominant trait since its usually the strongest. Hopefully by tonight I will have more test results."

I said, making sure not to use any big words. I might confuse Felix. Edward's lips twitched in the hint of a smile, but he managed to keep a straight face.

Aro nodded.

"I pray they will make it through this dear friend." Aro murmured, his voice pained as he watched Leah and Jane sleep on the beds. "They are like daughters to me."

For the first time in what seemed like a century, I see Aro, the man who isn't a monster.

A man who cares about his family.

I smiled and nodded, getting ready for more tests to run. I hoped, for everyone's sake, Leah and Jane made it. It wouldn't digest nicely if they gave out.

I think we have enough problems to worry about now.


	11. You remind me of my father

**Leah's Point of View: **

I sat in the living room, rubbing my swollen belly. I sighed heavily. This pregnancy thing sucks. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and I looked up. Aro. I smiled.

"Hello my mighty vampire leader." I mumbled. Aro chuckled, sitting next to me.  
"I think your hormones are messing with your head." he whispered, staring at the blank T.V. I shrugged. No one said pregnancy was easy.

I still felt scared though. I mean, I was pregnant with a hybrid baby. Not even Carlisle knew if I would survive. He said there was a fifty percent chance I would make it. But then the other fifty percent...not so bright. I winced. I couldn't leave Demetri here all alone. We gave each other happiness. And what about Marcus? I was able to make him laugh. I don't want him to turn back into a zombie. Caius was a little nicer because of Seth. I mean, Seth's 'I'm happy all the time' personality was starting to rub off on Caius.  
If I died, I would also miss Felix. Yeah, he's a little perverted sometimes, but I still love him. He's like my brother. My ridiculously large brother.

I stared off into space, frowning. What would happen when I died? What about Jane? Alec would have a breakdown and strangle the life out of Seth if Jane died. Alec would lose his sanity, if he has anymore left that is. I couldn't help but feel bad for them. I knew that all Alec and Jane had in life before were each other. I would be sad too if my only blood relative, the only one that is _alive, _I'd be depressed too.

My thoughts wandered back to Demetri, then changed to the baby. I stared down at my huge stomach. I knew if I died Demetri would most likely hate the baby. I knew that for sure. Seth would probably do the same. I know Seth isn't the violent type, but when you have to sit and watch your soul mate die a slow and painful death because of you, you tend to reconsider a few things, and your values changed. I would know.

Someone shook me. I turned and looked up at Carlisle and Aro, who stared at me like I was crazy. What did I do?

"Leah we have tried to get your attention for ten minutes." Carlisle told me. I was even more confused. Ten minutes? Why didn't I hear them? Why..forget it. I was going to forget what he said in five seconds anyways.

I just nodded my head at them, turning back to face the wall. I stared at his, my eyes narrowing. Carlisle shook me again.

"Leah!" Aro yelled in my ear. I screamed from the sudden noise. Once I saw that it was only Aro, I calmed down.

"Don't do that Aro you almost gave me a heart attack!" I snapped. I pouted. I don't want to do anymore tests. I want to sleep. Edward walked in. I smiled, relieved that he could be my translator and I no longer had to talk.

"She wants to sleep. Apparently her thoughts have made her very tired, and she needs her rest." Edward told them for me. I held up my arms, an indication that I wanted to be carried. Carlisle stepped forward to pick me up, but then a large, moving object rammed into him so hard from the side that he flew out a window. Carlisle's face when he got hit= priceless. The large moving object was Emmett, who was grinning like an idiot.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. I laughed so hard I cried. I was out of breath, but I still laughed. I clutched my sides, holding the couch for support. Aro was laughing too. Felix was laughing. Edward and Jasper were laughing. Carlisle walked back in through the front door, glaring at Emmett, his eyes narrowed. We quickly stifled our giggles.

"I wanna carry the she-wolf!" Emmett complained. I took a step back, automatically suspicious. Why did he want to carry me? I'm pregnant. I can't be getting thrown out windows. Edward smiled at my thoughts, shaking his head.

"No offense Emmett but I don't trust you. I'd rather not get thrown out a window when I'm pregnant. And if I was damaged in any way, we all know that Demetri would have your head on display over the grand fire-place." I stated simply. Emmett pouted while Aro laughed.

I wasn't kidding though. Demetri would really display his head over the grand fire-place in our castle back home. It was like, a one hundred percent chance that Demetri would slaughter Emmett if I came to him in any less condition than what he left me in.

"I won't hurt you ! I promise! Please?" Emmett begged, making his eyes wide and forming an adorable pout on his lips. I groaned. I couldn't resist the face. He knew that.

"Fine. Be gentle! I'm not a vampire, I'm breakable." I reminded him as he scooped me up in his arms. Emmett rolled his eyes, and dashed up the stairs, getting me to my room faster than I could have done myself. I smiled as he set me down on the bed.

"Thank Emmie!" I cooed at him. Emmett beamed.  
"Yay! I have a nickname!" Emmett cheered. I laughed.

"Stay in here with me..." I said, yawning. Emmett sat in the chair next to the bed. My eyes started to close. I fought the darkness of my dreams. But I lost.

My eyes closed.

**Emmett's Point of View: **

I pulled an Edward, and I watched Leah sleep. She looked peaceful while she slept. The scowl was no longer on her face. I wish I could sleep. I miss having dreams. I miss my family. I winced. I never let myself think about them. But I can't help but feel bad. I mean, I was mauled by a bear, turned into a vampire, and disappeared off the face of the earth. My mom, raising six kids including myself, was on her own. Who knows what happened to her? I felt bad, knowing how my family struggled.

I guess now I see why Rosalie wants a family so much. It would be nice to have someone, a kid or something, to call your own. To feel...human. I stared out the window, watching as snow slowly started to fall out of the sky and line the floors. I looked back at Leah.

Was she scared? Did she know that she would die? I think she did know. And even still, she would take that chance. And now I knew why Rosalie and Leah got along so well.

Rosalie would have done the same.


	12. Giving Birth

**Leah's Point of View: **

_A few months later..._

These stupid hormones. Curse the gods for making women endure the most pain out of the two species. Satan shows more mercy than this! SlenderMan showed better morals! But no! They just couldn't spare us this, could they?

I screamed, gripping Demetri's hand harder. Demetri looked close to tears as his eyes gazed at his hand. I gasped, realizing that I pulled it off.  
"Demetri! I'm so sorry!" I screamed.

"Push Leah!" Carlisle commanded, I screamed, pushing. I will kill Demetri for doing this to me! His hands won't be the only thing I'm ripping off! Edward chuckled, although it was strained, as he helped Jane on the other side of the room. Lucky us, we gave birth at the same time. Jasper tried to calm us down, to no avail. I will end Demetri's life.

"Lord give me strength to take his head off his shoulders!" I prayed out loud, screaming as I pushed for the second time.

I felt lighter. I flopped back on the bed, gasping for air as I released Demetri's severed hand. Demetri grabbed it, and quickly reattached it, muttering something about sedating me. I snarled, although I still felt weak.

Carlisle smiled, handing me a baby wrapped in a towel.  
"It's a girl." he whispered, touching my shoulder, then going to Jane and Seth, who were holding a baby boy. I grinned.

"My little angel." I whispered to her. The baby had dark blue eyes, the same ones Demetri had when he was human. Her hair was jet black, and curly. She had full pink lips. She gurgled, drooling all over me as she kicked her legs, squealing with joy. I was so happy I started to cry.

Demetri plucked the baby girl out of my hands, gazing at her. The baby grabbed his hair, giggling as she pulled a few strands out. Demetri winced, and held her out a little further from his face.

"Such a strange creature...are you sure she isn't an alien?" Demetri muttered. Everyone in the room laughed, including me, but then we stopped when we realized he was serious. I snarled, holding my arms out for my daughter.

Demetri clutched her tighter, hissing at me.  
"She's mine too. I think its time you learned to share." he whispered in my ear, grinning since he knew he was right. I narrowed my eyes, but sat still.

"I think we should name her Sapphire. Her eyes remind me of them." Demetri mused, smiling softly at the squealing baby girl. I liked that name Sapphire.

"Sapphire Rosemary Volturi" I glanced at Rosalie as I said this, then to Bella. I mixed both of their names. Rosalie squealed, looking like she won the lottery. Bella looked proud and mildly shocked. Rosalie was next to Demetri in a second, her eyes pleading.

She wanted to hold Sapphire, the girl who was named after her. Sapphire reached for Rosalie.  
"I'm Auntie Rose!" Rosalie cooed, gently cradling the baby. Demetri looked at me, smiling.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"I figured, since Rosalie is like my sister, she should be the baby's godmother. i thought it would be a nice bonus if she was named after Rose. Bella? We get alone better. Sometimes. But Rosemary is still a good name and I think Bella and Rosalie are good people." I whispered back.

Seth walked over, dragging Jane's bed next to mine.  
"We named him Brandon Harry Clearwater," Seth whispered, tears in his eyes. I sobbed, hugging my brother with as much strength as I could muster.

"Dad would be proud of you little bro," I whispered, ruffling his hair. This time, he didn't pull away, only smiled, hugging me back.

Alice screeched, rushing up to us.  
"You named him after me?!" I was confused at first, but then I realized that her middle name was Brandon. I laughed.

Seth beamed. "Yup," he said cheerfully. "It sounded like a good idea, since, like you and me, our baby is hyper." Alice squealed, and started doing a victory dance around the room. Aro stood in the corner, looking rather sad. I frowned.

"Aro!" I called, and smiling when he looked up at me. "You know you can hold them. Just be careful." Aro smiled, and reached for Sapphire.

**Sapphire's Point of View: **

A man with long black hair and deep red eyes reached for me, as if that was his was of asking permission. I giggled, jumping into his arms.

"That's your grandfather. Aro." my daddy told me, smiling. I giggled harder, clutching my grandfather's hair. I gnawed on his fingers, letting the cold numb my aching gums. Aro smiled, his smile was blinding.

"I have to admit, she's a lot like her mother," Aro mused, tickling me. I giggled, wiggling, trying to get him to stop.

I felt a burning in my throat. I stopped moving. I started to cry. Aro frowned.

"Did I do something?" he asked, panicked. I screamed harder, clenching my fists, and pounding them against his stone hard chest. A bronze haired man took me, and shoved a bottle in my mouth. I quieted down, gulping down the contents of my bottle.

Blood.

**Edward's Point of View: **

_I want my daddy. Where is he? I'm not hungry anymore. Hey what's that? I want my mommy! I want more blood. Is that Seth? Mommy talked to him a lot when she was pregnant with me. Who's that? Where's that blonde woman? I want her to hold me again! I'm tired. She looks nice. I wanna move! _

Sapphire's thoughts came flying towards me as I took the empty bottle away from her.  
"My name is Edward. Please don't call me 'The bronze haired man'." I said. Sapphire blushed. I laughed slightly.

"klsonvds" she mumbled, her words not quite forming. I frowned, confused about what she was trying to say. Sapphire frowned back, and tried again.

"M-M-Momma!" Sapphire managed to say, kicking her feet wildly, going on a rampage. She screamed and thrashed. I rolled my eyes, and gave her to Leah.

"She's your daughter alright." I muttered. Demetri shot me a look, which I cheerfully returned. Brandon sat across from Sapphire, and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. Felix stormed in, followed by Alec,

"No fair! I wanna hold them!" Felix boomed. I arched an eyebrow.

"Keep dreaming leech" Leah snapped, smirking. "With my luck, you'd end up crushing her small, delicate bones."  
Felix laughed darkly, and cracked his knuckled for effect. Demetri snarled. Jasper stared, shocked at his reaction. I'm surprised too. Demetri almost never cares about anyone but himself.

Demetri got in Felix's face, his eyes deadly.  
"If you get any funny ideas, I will happily annihilate you." Demetri hissed. I laughed. Demetri snarled, his eyes flickering to me.

"Daddy!" Sapphire wailed, reaching for Demetri. Demetri's face softened as he picked up his tiny daughter.

"Daddy!" she giggled, wrapping her chubby arms around his neck. I smiled.

I stepped back, and I watched as everyone conversed with one another, grinning and passing the newborn babies around. I smiled, realized the truth.

This wasn't a coven.

It was a family.


	13. Epilogue

**Renesmee's Point of View: **

Its been ten years. Ten years since Sapphire and Brandon were born. How nice. Note the sarcasm. Rosalie and Esme fawn all over them, forgetting me. What's even worse is that the Volturi liked them more than me. Sapphire had Aro wrapped around her little finger. Having a child has tamed Jane, but she is still the lethal Volturi member we all know and love. Seth loved having a son. Teaching him how to throw a football is like every man's dream. How pleasant. Not.

Sapphire had a give similar to mine, although more powerful since she's a combined species of Vampire-Werewolf. She has telepathy. She can talk to other people through their minds and stuff like that. Even though I hate her, I have to admit, her gift is pretty amazing. Aro, of course, thinks so too. Brandon's power is great too. He has mind control. It's rather strange actually. But I've learned to never question the Volturi.

I watched from the kitchen window as the party raged on in the backyard. Yeah, we are having a party. All the vampires of the world and the pack were invited. Sapphire, being the great person she is, invited Stephan and Vladimir to join us. She seems to have them under her control too. Amazing how she has everything.

I looked up, and hissed. Sapphire and Alec, her mate, were hugging each other in the trees.  
I remember that day ten years ago when I told Sam about Leah's pregnancy.

When I told him, I made it seem like Demetri meant for her to die. I couldn't stand the fact that a new baby would be brought into the family. It wasn't fair. Even my father loved them more. It was horrible.

I looked back at Sapphire, grinning evilly.  
I will get her. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. She can run. She can hide.

But I will find her.

**Sapphire's Point of View: **

I watched from the trees. I watched as Carlisle talked to Tanya and Kate. I watched as the wolf pack roasted marshmallows and s'mores over the fire. I smiled, loving how we all looked like a big, happy family. I love my family. Even if they didn't feel the same. I stand on the thin tree branch, watching as Aro and his wife dance to the music. I giggle. I never thought I would see the day where Aro and Cia are all public. Neither did the other vampires, since they all crowded around, cheering them on. I shook my head.

I felt cold arms wrap around me. I smiled. Alec.  
"You okay?" he whispered. I turned to him, staring into his beautiful crimson eyes.

"I'm great. Just...thinking." I whispered back, holding his hand. Alec smiled.  
"Thinking about what Sapphire?"

I closed my eyes, using my gift to show him my thoughts. I opened my eyes, touching Alec's cheek.

_I love you. _I thought to him.  
_I love you more. _He thought back.

He leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning as he pinned me against the tree.

_Forever, _we thought at the same time as we continued into our happy piece of forever.


End file.
